


Dreams of the Heart

by foreverlulu



Series: Renegade Hearts [3]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, maybesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: The third part in the Renegade Hearts series. How are Blake and Gwen going to happen all the new things happening in the new year?





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back ... I hope you didn't miss me too much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update and this part of their journey.
> 
> Shout out to the awesomeness group chat and the queen of bribes Sarah for being amazing.

Gavin Moved his hand to grab Gwen’s arm, he should have realised she was in a fragile state. Gwen let out a gasp of shock, before moving behind Blake. Blake still hadn’t progressed anything yet, his body and mind in shock. In the last five minutes, he’d met the man who made his wife and boys’ lives hell and leant that his girlfriend who is on the pill is pregnant. And she didn’t even get to tell him the news?

Blake’s blood was boiling, his body vibrating with anger as it ignored his mind. His fist raced forward connecting with Gavin’s jaw. Everyone watched as Gavin fell to the ground, his hand clenching his face.

“You do not get to come and ruin our wedding day because you decide you want to be a dad!” Blake yelled.

“Why because it reminds you that they will never be yours?” Gavin snarled.

“No, Because I- I care about those boys more than you ever will. So why are you really here?” Blake replied.

“Money. You give me enough to live care free for the rest of my life and I’ll sign over my parental rights” Gavin replied, making a move to get up.

In the mist of the fight Apollo had managed to break through the crowd, clawing at his mom’s leg. Gwen bent down picking Apollo up. When Gwen looked back up she noticed Blake watching her with concern.

“A...” Gavin thought clicking his fingers. “Apollo” he called finally remembering his son’s name.

“Daddy!” Apollo cried, his arms reaching towards Blake.

Blake took the boy in his arms, rubbing a soothing circle down his back.

“Get out of here Gavin” Blake said closing the door.

He turned to Gwen.

“We need to talk” Blake said pointing between the two of them.

Gwen nodded and followed Blake upstairs, he handed Apollo over to his mom in the process before leading Gwen to their bedroom. Once they were both in, Blake shut the door and Gwen moved to the bed, arranging the dress to sit down in the most comfortable position she could find.

“You’re pregnant” Blake said after a long silence.

“Y-Yes” Gwen stuttered.

Her hand coming up to touch her belly as she watched Blake. She could see all the different emotions play across his face.

“It’s yours. I-If you don’t want it, I’ll look after it myself” Gwen replied, her eyes moving to look at her stomach.

“Don’t want it? Gwen of course I want our baby. I’m just a bit shocked I mean you were on the pill and you aren’t meant to get pregnant.” Blake said coming closer to Gwen.

“I told Behati. It... It’s why I was panicking this morning I didn’t know how you were going to take it.  She said that antibiotics can like cancel out the pill. We did it a lot while I was taking them and didn’t use a condom.” Gwen explained, ringing her hands.

“We’re going to have a baby?” Blake replied, kneeling in front of Gwen.

“We’re having a baby” Gwen replied confirming Blake’s question.

Gwen couldn’t help the tears as Blake laid his head on Gwen’s stomach. She’s always wanted this reaction from Gavin but never got it. And here she is on her wedding day with her husband who’s just as happy as she is that she’s pregnant.

Blake had managed to pull his lips away from Gwen’s clothed stomach to give her a smouldering kiss. An irritating knocking sounded through the room and both Gwen and Blake groaned as they pulled apart.

“Come in!” Blake shouted.

“Notice I’m learning?” Adam said as he walked in holding a camera.

“Well done. What do you want?” Blake replied looking at his brother sceptically.

“King brought this to me. In case Gavin tries to make any problems” Adam said handing over the camera.

Blake and Gwen pressed play on the video and watched the scene from downstairs. Blake was about to ask Adam what the point was when he heard Gavin’s voice declare he would sell his parental rights. Bingo.

Blake pause and looked at Gwen, his eyes connecting with hers like she was the only person in the world.

“I want to adopt the boys. I don’t want them near him. They can keep their names if they want or take mine like you but I want to adopt them.” Blake spoke, his voice soft and calming.

“We’ll have to talk to the boys. About everything” Gwen replied, bringing Blake’s hand to her stomach.

Gwen, Blake, and Adam all walked downstairs. Everyone went silent upon seeing the couple, not knowing how their reaction would be.

“Come on guys this is a celebration. LET’S GET DRINKING!” Blake shouted.

The DJ started playing the music and people began conversing again. Behati came up to the trio with a sleepy Apollo in her arms and looked at Gwen with a raised eyebrow. Gwen bit her lip before smiling and hugging Blake. Taking it as acceptance of the new addition to the family, Behati handed Apollo to Blake.

“Hey bud, you tired?” Blake whispered in his ear.

Apollo shook his head not wanting to leave the party. Gwen and Blake both gave each other a knowing look before he took Gwen’s hand and led her to the dance floor. Blake slid his hand along Gwen’s waist whilst still holding Apollo, Gwen’s right hand went around Blake’s neck playing with his curls while her other hand rested on her son’s back.

“Thank you for the best wedding day ever” Gwen whispered.

“Thank you for making an honest man out of me” Blake joked

 

The party died down eventually and people began heading to bed or back home. Gwen and Blake were sat in the kitchen, Blake feeding Gwen some cake when the boys ran in the room. Before they could run back out of the kitchen, Blake asked the boys to sit down with them.

“Is this about Gavin?” King asked.

“Yes and no.” Gwen replied nervously looking at Blake.

“We want to talk to you about some important things.” Blake started.

“Me and Dad were talking and he asked me if he could adopt you. But we want to make sure you’re okay with that.” Gwen explained.

“So, we would take Blake’s last name and he would be our dad and not just our step dad?” King asked.

“Exactly. You can keep your last names if you want or you can change them” Blake chirped in.

“I want Dad to adopt me” Both king and Zuma agreed.

Apollo was flat out against Blake’s chest.

“The other thing we want to talk about is a new addition to the family.” Gwen said, feeling beads of sweat forming on her neck.

“Like a new dog?” Zuma asked excitedly.

“Not exactly.” Blake replied.

“Like what?” King asked, guessing where this was going after already having the talk twice.

“Your mama’s pregnant. Which means in around nine or so months you’re going to have a new brother or sister. How do you guys feel about that?” Blake asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Zuma ran off crying. They heard his bedroom door slam shut. That wasn’t exactly the reaction they were going for.

“I’ll go talk to him” Blake said starting to stand up.

“No baby, I will” Gwen replied, running after her son.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has minor explicit material... Aka smut
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have an end game at the moment so I don't know where this story is going I just know its pregnant Gwen so if that's what you like, keep reading. 
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you to Sarah who I'm going to bug the crap out of for information on pregnancy.
> 
> I think the next chapter will be longer and might not be up for a day or two, but bear with me.

Gwen was stood outside Zuma’s room. She had no idea what she was going to say. She couldn’t really make it better because if he didn’t want a brother or sister he was still getting one. There was no way Gwen was going to lose this baby.

Gently she rapped on the door, waiting for Zuma’s _‘Okay’_ to come in. When he finally called out it was very meek and quiet. It was so unlike her wired eight-year-old. Gwen slowly opened the door and was greeted by Zuma laying in his bed, the cover pulled high over his head. Gwen came around to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, her hand automatically rubbing circles on his back.

“What’s up bubba?” Gwen asked, her motherly tone soft and sweet to his ears.

“I don’t want to share my spot.” Zuma replied.

“What do you mean baby?” Gwen asked slightly confused.

“King is known for being the oldest and Apollo is the baby and I had the middle kid spot. It means I don’t get as much attention or as much notice but it was my thing. And… And now I’m going to have to share that with Apollo so I won’t have anything for me.”

“Zuma that’s not true. I don’t think of you just as my middle child. You three are all my miracle babies. I know me and Blake have been busy with King and his school but that’s because he was getting bullied and I spend a lot of time with Apollo but I’m not working at the moment so it saves money. But Zuma you are my basketball star, you’re my baby boy who loves to play the guitar and loves to run around but you are also my baby boy who loves to draw and be creative and who loves his brothers and everyone else. You wouldn’t come and make sure I’m okay all the time or cuddle with Apollo when I’m cooking dinner and he wants some attention. This baby isn’t going to change who you are. You’re my baby. I carried you for nine months nothing is going to change that. You’ll just have a new baby sister or brother.”

Zuma slowly pulled the cover down revealing his tear stained face.

“I love you mommy” Zuma said pulling Gwen into a hug.

“I love you too baby” Gwen replied.

Gwen snuggled down next to Zuma waiting for him to doze off. It had been a long day for everyone full of a range of emotions. As Zuma lay with his head on his mom’s chest and his hand on her belly he finally became sleepy.

“I love you too little baby” Zuma whispered before he went to play with the sandman.

 

Blake put King to bed, tucking him in and kissing his head, after doing the same with Apollo. As he left King’s room he noticed Zuma’s door open, Blake popped his head in and saw Gwen half sat up half laid down against the headboard. Zuma was curled around his mom, his hand on her belly and his head listening to her heartbeat. He had a faint smile across his face. Slowly and quietly Blake snuck into the room and gently shook Gwen. Gwen looked up at Blake a bit puzzled at first until she got her bearings. Slowly the two of them managed to get Gwen out of bed without disturbing Zuma.

Once they snuck out of his room and the door was shut, Gwen wrapped her arms around Blake, her lips pressing against his. Without a word, both of them walked to their room, both a bit to frazzled from the day’s events to do anything. They sluggishly climbed into bed and held each other until they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Gwen woke with a start, gasping as her hands clenching the cover around her as her body became more and more aroused. Blake had managed to get his body between Gwen’s legs and was lapping around her clit like his life depended on it. Gwen was in ecstasy as Blake continued to tease her body, his teeth grazing over her sensitised nob, winding her body up to the highest peak and letting it fade away.

“Baby… Blake please” Gwen begged, her hands turning white with the death grip she had on the duvet.

Blake’s hum vibrated through Gwen’s body, her toes curling at the sensation. Slowly she felt Blake press two fingers into her, opening her up to him as more of her juices slid out of her body. The feeling of Blake filling her and his tongue teasing her drove her over the edge. With loud moans and the repetitive call of Blake’s name Gwen came, jumping of the cliff of pleasure.

Blake slithered up her body, his eyes wide with desire as he looked into Gwen’s euphoric brown eyes. Pushing her chest up to Blake’s, Gwen let their lips touch, his tongue gaining entrance to her mouth and brushing against hers, playing with the tastes of morning breath and Gwen with the added hint of Blake.

Blake let out a contempt sigh as he pushed his morning erection into Gwen’s more than ready entrance. Gwen hummed against Blake’s lips at the sweet sensation; loving where this was going.

Before it could get to the place they both wanted and needed it to go Apollo’s small cry came from the baby monitor. Blake all but collapsed his full body weight onto Gwen, knowing they would have to wait until they left for their honeymoon to complete this.

As Blake sat up, leaving Gwen laid in a rumple of sheets she looked up at him, before sitting up herself.

“I’m sorry we didn’t do anything last night” Gwen apologized.

Blake’s head snapped as fast as a whippet over to Gwen.

 “What?” Blake asked.

“It was our wedding night and you and well we didn’t get any” Gwen said looking slightly remorseful.

“Babe, we leave for our honeymoon tonight. You think you’re going to be able to walk straight when I’m done with you?” Blake asked, his body hovering over hers as they locked lips.

“Oh,” Was all Gwen could get out.

“Oh indeed, Wife” Blake replied with a wink. “Come on three hungry boys are waiting and you need to feed my daughter” Blake teased, leaving the room to get Apollo.

Gwen threw her body back down onto the soft mattress, her teeth buried into her bottom lip as she thought about what Blake said, her hand rubbing small circles on her stomach.

Gwen was still sat in bed ten minutes later, dawning one of Blake’s work tees, when Apollo ran into her room. He was slightly giddy but in the way that it would run out in a few minutes and he would crash. Gwen hauled him up onto the bed and sat him on her lap. Her knees were up and his back rested on them. He was asleep last night when they talked about the baby so he had no idea what was going to happen or that he was going to be a big brother.

“Apollo?” Gwen whispered.

“Mommy?” Apollo whispered back.

“Do you want to know a secret?” She said, still whispering.

Apollo simply nodded his head.

“You’re going to be a big brother.”

“Where… Where is baby?” Apollo said, still whispering while checking the room.

Gwen slowly pulled the white tee up revealing her stomach. She took Apollo’s hand and brought it to her belly, her hand resting on top of his.

“The baby’s in here” Gwen whispered.

“When is, baby coming out?” Apollo asked.

“Not for a long time yet. She’s got to grow like you did” Gwen said.

“And then I can be a big brother? And- And play with her?” Apollo asked.

Gwen nodded as she kissed her baby boy’s face. Apollo let out his contagious giggle before placing his other hand on Gwen’s belly as well. His face slowly lowering.

“Hello Baby” He said against her belly before planting a kiss on the unknown bump.

Gwen was a wreck of emotions, she was happy that Apollo seemed to understand and that he wanted to play with the baby and she was emotional because she had always wanted another baby and she was finally getting that dream. Not to mention she was pregnant and her hormones were everywhere.

Gwen eventually made her way downstairs holding Apollo, who had lost most of his energy like Gwen had expected, close. Blake was in the kitchen frying bacon and who knows whatever else. King and Zuma were sat at the kitchen island waiting for breakfast. Gwen walked up to her husband and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Taking a seat across from the boys with Apollo firmly in her lap. Blake placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

“Any nausea?” He asked.

“Nope. I might be lucky and not get any. I didn’t have much with Zuma, it’s why I thought he was going to be a girl” Gwen replied.

“When do we get to know if it’s a girl for sure?” Zuma asked, taking an interest.

“Not for a while yet Zuma. But as soon as we get the intel we’ll tell you okay?” Gwen responded, smiling at her child.

“Do you guys want it to be a girl?” Blake asked.

“Yes” King and Zuma chimed in.

“If it’s girl; when she’s our age she can have her nails done with mommy and we can be the protective older brothers even Apollo. She’s not dating until she’s thirty” King said a big smile playing on his face at the thought of a little sister.

“And I can read princess books to her and at her birthday parties we can be the princes and she can be the princess.” Zuma said, his energy hitting like a meteor.

Gwen was slightly speechless and Blake was stood watching her with a daft grin on his face. This was going to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> You can leave a comment below, and make me very happy :P
> 
> Lou x


	3. Travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is for @LoveGwenGX who I know aced her exam!
> 
> Shoutout to my bestie Sarah for making me right!
> 
> On a side note, I wanted this chapter to be longer but I had a lot of stuff come up this weekend and I din't want to make you wait any longer and I know I wouldn't finish a longer chapter today. So the honeymoon is coming up in two parts. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

As the morning progressed Gwen’s parents joined the growing family for breakfast. Gwen couldn’t stop herself from staring at Blake as he interacted with her parents. This was what her life would be like forever. Not like when she was with Gavin and she was scared to have her family round, or when family meals got cut short. No, she was with a man who loved family and welcomed everyone with open arms. Blake noticed Gwen staring and rounded the kitchen island before planting a kiss on her lips. King and Zuma groaning in disgust as Patti and Denis looked at each other with a knowing look.

“So boys, me and your Mama are going on our honeymoon tonight and we’ll be gone a week so you’ll be staying with your grandparents. But we promise to call you and check in okay?” Blake questioned.

“Can’t we stay with uncle Adam and Behati?” King retorted.

“No bubba, they’ve got to get things ready for their own baby coming. Besides Grandad needs your help with some man stuff” Gwen replied winking at her eldest.

“Okay” King sighed slightly reluctantly.

Gwen was listening to her dad talk about his honeymoon with her mom when her phone vibrated on the table. Gwen didn’t recognize the number but from reading the first line of the text Gwen knew who it was. Immediately swiping it off her lock screen. Blake watched Gwen’s fast reaction and frowned knowing something wasn’t right.  Blake tried to catch Gwen’s gaze but she purposely avoided it, knowing Blake’s reaction wouldn’t be good.

Gwen took Apollo upstairs to get ready for the day before packing for their honeymoon. Blake had surprised her yesterday evening. She was sat on his lap watching the boys run around the garden playing a form of tag and Behati and Adam dancing in the moonlight like the young lovers they were. Gwen’s head was resting on Blake’s shoulder as his hand ran small circles over her stomach. Thankful for changing out of her wedding dress and into a maxi dress, Gwen began to feel herself get sleepy. Just as she was starting to drift off she felt Blake’s body vibrate with his deep voice as he told her about their honeymoon.

“I can’t wait to go away with you” She has whispered back.

“That’s good. We are leaving tomorrow. It’s kinda like a part two to your Christmas present” Blake replied.

“What?” Gwen replied shooting up with excitement as she faced Blake her eyes meeting his loved-up eyes.

She leant her forehead against his, their eyes meeting as Gwen brought her lips to Blake’s, taking a teasing taste before pulling back and smiling. This was her man.

Gwen smiled as she remembered the previous night. She took Apollo to his room and sorted through his wardrobe, looking for an outfit. Blake had somehow managed to get each boy a wardrobe full of clothes down at his ranch. Not to mention Gwen’s glamorous walk in wardrobe, stocked with clothes and shoes and even a makeup table with the exact brands she had back home.

Choosing a ninja turtle onesie, Gwen quickly dressed Apollo, letting him run off to play while Gwen got ready and started packing. Gwen walked into her room; her gaze immediately going to the rumpled linen sheets, her memory taking her back to the heights of pleasure she received earlier that morning. She made a mental note to give back to Blake. Pulling the soft robe off her body, Gwen stood in her sheer underwear looking at the many outfits in the closet.

Blake walked in the room not long after, Gwen was still lost in her own world. Blake waltzed up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. His lips brushing the crease between her neck and collar, making Goosebumps appear on her skin. Gwen turned to Blake, a gleaming smile on her face.

“Well cowboy, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Gwen asked, stepping further into his arms.

“Your phone is buzzing like crazy.” Blake said, taking a second to hold the device up.

“Oh” Gwen took the phone off of Blake and threw it on the bed, not wanting to get into what was happening.

“Gwen?” Blake questioned, knowing she was hiding something.

Gwen moved closer into Blake’s arms, her bra clad chest pressed against his shirt as she slowly began to seduce him, her lips tasting his jaw, the feel of his stubble against her lips, sending shivers down her back. She slowly pushed Blake back until his legs were touching the bed frame. His body collapsed onto the bed suddenly and Gwen straddled his sitting form, her tongue dancing with his.

Blake pulled away when he felt the bed vibrating. He grabbed Gwen’s phone and saw the unknown number, leaving a twelfth missed call as well as the thirtieth text. Blake looked back up at Gwen.

“Fine. I think it’s Gavin. I have ignored all the texts I read the first one and it was basically him threatening to take the boys off us. Which is never going to happen. But I want us to enjoy our honeymoon. After everything we need this. It’s going to be the last time we’re alone for a while.” Gwen replied, pulling Blake’s hand down to her stomach.

“Fine, but I’m telling my people and we are sorting this as soon as we get back.” Blake replied.

Gwen nodded before returning to kiss Blake, his hands finding her bum as he groped her. He lost all thought at the small gasp of pleasure she released into his mouth. Blake kissed her harder rolling her onto the bed, his body pinning her down as they continued their make out session.

“Bro?... Oh, My God!” Adam’s screech echoed in the room.

Blake rested his head-on top of Gwen’s chest as he let out a sigh. Gwen reached for the discarded duvet trying to hide her face and body in embarrassment.

“Adam?” Blake snarled.

“Sorry, Apollo ran into our room and was shouting for you. Wow!” Adam said turning with Apollo in his arms.

“Damn” Blake replied.

He pulled the duvet down from Gwen’s face and placed a simple kiss on her lips before pushing himself up and taking Apollo off of Adam.

“Hey bud, what’s up? You want to find Betty?” Blake asked as he walked down the stairs.

After not hearing a sound for a few minutes Gwen pulled the cover away from her face only to jump at seeing Adam leaning against the door frame smirking.

“What?” Gwen asked, trying to fake her innocence.

“I see things are good with you and my brother.” Adam stated.

“Yes. I’m sure if they weren’t good I wouldn’t be pregnant now.” Gwen smirked.

“Pregnant?” Adam asked, and overly shocked expression playing on his face.

“You were stood behind me when Gavin deducted it. Don’t play with me.” Gwen said.

“No, I know. But seriously I’m happy for you. Really. For both of you.” Adam said, before leaving Gwen alone.

 

Gwen was now wearing a tank top and jeans as she sat on the floor packing for her honeymoon. Blake had assured her that he’d sent a lot of stuff over already but she just needed any last-minute things. That didn’t help Gwen’s nerves. What had Blake packed?

Gwen was in the middle of packing some of the sultry underwear sets that Behati had bought her for Christmas. When Behati had given her the gift bag and told her to open it alone, Gwen got suspicious but when she was finally alone and opened the bag to the sexy lingerie Gwen blushed a deep rogue.

Apollo came charging into the room holding his toy truck that Dot and Mike had gotten him for Christmas, his body fell on to Gwen and she let out a small off as his weight landed on her.

“Hi baby boy” Gwen said, pulling him further onto her lap.

“What… What you doing?” He asked.

“I’m packing ready for my holiday. And you are going to have a holiday with Nana and Grampa” Gwen explained.

Apollo nodded before running off again, probably to play with his other toys. Happy that she had everything she needed, Gwen zipped up her case and placed it near the door. The boys bags were already done and waiting to be loaded into the car. The plan was the boys would stay at the ranch another night before heading back to Los Angeles on the private jet, Gwen and Blake were taking the plane to Greece which was going to be a long torturous flight.

Gwen walked into the living room where her family were gathered Blake, Adam, King, and Zuma were going against each other on some racing game that Adam had brought over, while Behati was talking to Patti and Dot about the baby. Mike and Dennis were nowhere to be seen, most likely outside looking at the deer. Apollo was running around after betty.

Gwen sauntered over to where Blake was sat at the end of the couch, she plopped herself down on the arm, her hand running through his hair as she caught up with the conversation with Behati. All of a sudden, the boys jumped up chanting and shouting.

“Hey no fair, your mama distracted me” Blake shouted looking over at Gwen.

“Bullshit!” Adam called out.

“Adam!” Dot shouted, her hand hitting the back of his head.

Blake chuckled at Adam’s flabbergasted reaction.

“There’s children” Behati elaborated for him.

Adam looked around not used to so many young faces.

“Sorry”

“We were thinking about going out for dinner before you go?” Behati questioned, looking mostly to Gwen.

Gwen looked up at Blake to try and gouge his reaction; his simple nod showed Gwen it was her call.

“Actually, I was thinking of just having a sofa night, I mean I’m not going to see my babies for a week” Gwen replied scooping Apollo up as he charged at her.

“Oh-h okay, movie night it is” Behati said feeling equally as excited as her hand ran over her still growing bump.

 

As time flew by watching movies eating popcorn and having pillow fights, it was finally time for Gwen and Blake to leave for the airport. Gwen was stood at the door holding Apollo tight as she took in his baby smell, after passing him over to her mom she then took Zuma and King in her arms hugging them tightly, trying to remember the feeling of this hug. She had never been away from the boys for more than a few nights and here she was going for a week. What if they got sick? What if they misbehaved?

Gwen’s mind was on overdrive as she got lost in more worrying thoughts. Blake softly placed his arm on her shoulder, drawing her out of her over active imagination. Gwen stood up and turned to Blake nodding slightly as tears drop down her face. Blake gave her a sympathetic smile before leading her to the car where Adam was waiting.

The two sat in the back of the car, hands linked as they silently watched the dark scenery go passed. When they reached the airport, Blake could feel Gwen’s excitement radiating off of her. She had never been out of the country before and Blake was glad he was going to be the one doing this first with her, just as he was glad he was doing the father thing with Gwen first.

Boarding the plane, fatigue hit both of them, their eyes getting heavy and their breaths getting shallow. Blake and Gwen were buckled in as the plane ascended into the midnight blue sky, reaching the height of clouds as the sored through them, the sight of stars being so close made Gwen feel like she was on top of the world. Her head was resting at an awkward angle on Blake’s shoulder.

“Hey babe, swap places?” Blake asked, looking more awake then what he was.

Gwen didn’t question him just wearily got up and waited for him to scoot across. She sat back down in the aisle seat, her head now leaning on Blake’s other shoulder. He moved the elbow rest up and let Gwen snuggle into him more before he pulled a blanket and pillow from under his seat. He set the pillow up against the window for his head and submerged Gwen in the blanket. Gwen let out a small content sigh as her eyes anchored down. Blake smiled at her already relaxing.

This honeymoon was going to be just them, no phones, no emails nothing just them on an island being a couple and exploring each other.

 

Nearly thirteen hours of travelling had taken its toll on Blake and Gwen, they arrived in Greece, the sun immediately beating down on their skin. They both stripped their jackets as the sun heated their bodies. Blake took Gwen’s hand and led her to the airport where they were checked through and led to a car. During the car ride Gwen, couldn’t stop smiling, she could smell the ocean and the higher up the island they climbed to the hotel the more she could see of the blue lagoon.

This moment was the first of many great ones she wouldn’t forget. Gwen leaned over to Blake, his head tilted down at her a second before she leant up and connected their lips in a slow passionate kiss. Aphrodite was already working her magic.

Gwen and Blake sluggishly walked into the hotel. They wanted to be excited at everything ahead of them but their bodies were stiff and sore from the long flight, adjusting to the heat and the time difference. Gwen sent a text to her mom and to Adam letting them know they arrived safely. As she finished sending the text, Gwen jumped seeing Blake stood in front of her holding a white key card. His lips delicately brush against Gwen’s before he took her travel bag and suitcase with him to the elevator. The marble floor a gleaming white as Gwen’s heels tapped against it, following her husband.

Gwen’s jaw hit the floor when she walked into their hotel room. She couldn’t believe the sheer size of the apartment they were going to be living in. The bed was huge and looked so soft. The floors were still marble following the theme of the hotel. Blake stood in the door frame watching as Gwen went around the place, touching the soft curtains, her hand gliding against the kitchen sides. The balcony was his favourite reaction. She squealed as she pulled back the door and stepped outside, back into the partial sun rays. Her body leaning over the rail as her feet left the ground as she took in the view. The magnetic blue sky clashing with the darkness of the ocean, the sun high and proud and the green scenery capture the perfect image and to Blake the image of Gwen stood their tied it all together. He couldn’t resist snapping a quick picture as the ocean crashed against the shore.

Gwen turned around and looked at Blake, who was already staring at her, she held her hand out which drew him closer as he took her well-manicured hand in his. Her heels helping slightly as she reached up for a kiss, a kiss they both couldn’t help but smile through. The sound of children splashing into the pool, capture Gwen’s attention. Her mind flying back to the first time her boys met Blake, the first time she realised she had true feelings for him. Of course, she’d had a crush on him but most women in the office did and most men envied him for it.

Blake pulled Gwen back inside and pushed her to the bed.

“We should sleep for a few hours then we can go for a walk or a swim. Whatever you want” He whispered against her ear.

Gwen’s body shivered at the sensations flooding through her body. She simply nodded; kicking her shoes off, her fingers playing with the hem of Blake’s shirt, her nails teasing his stomach from where it was hiding under his shirt.

Blake smirked and pulled his tee over his head, throwing it anywhere in the room. Gwen was quick and unbuckling his belt and trousers, the sound of the buckle hitting the floor made Gwen’s body tingle with the idea of the upcoming events. Blake crashed his lips against Gwen’s before grabbing her top and pulling it over her head, his calloused hands stroking over her ribs and the cups of her lace bra. She let out an involuntary moan at the feel of his hands. Blake unbuttoned Gwen’s jeans and pushed her down onto the bed, taking both of the legs of the jeans he dragged them down Gwen’s legs, leaving her completely at his mercy in her matching black and red lace underwear. Blake could feel reoccurring stirring strum through his body. He all but fell on top of her, the lips becoming one. Every time he saw this goddess spread semi naked on his bed waiting for him, he felt like a virgin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave me a comment below and make my day super awesome :)


	4. Honeymoon Part One

After an hour of long sensual sex Gwen and Blake fell asleep in each others arms. The soft sound of the ocean crashing against the shore and the gentle sound of children’s laughter slowly woke Blake up. He moved his body so he was leaning on his elbow, looking down at Gwen’s sleeping form. She had a hand gently placed on her stomach, her other hand holding onto Blake’s arm that was wrapped around her waist. Her lips were  tugged up in a small smile as her blonde locks swarmed her face.

Blake looked at his watched and noticed it was already two in the afternoon. If they slept any longer they probably wouldn’t sleep that night, which wasn’t always a bad thing per se.  Unable to fight the urge building in his body Blake leant down and kissed Gwen, her lips connecting with his as she slowly woke up. When he pulled away to catch his breath he took in her bright smile and sparkling eyes.

“Man, I love you.” He stated into the silence.

Gwen’s smile got brighter as she pulled him into another lip lock.

After dragging themselves out of bed, they changed into their swimwear, in hopes of heading to the pool and lounging around for the rest of the afternoon. Blake had changed into some black trunks and gathered the towels and sun cream, while Gwen got ready in the bathroom.  When she finally ready she unlocked the door, and came out into the bedroom; Blake was sat on the bed on his phone, probably replying to someone about work. His head shot up when he heard the bathroom door shut again. Gwen was stood in front of the white door, her body barely covered, in the low cut red bikini, showing off her for now flat stomach.

Blake stopped breathing as he took in the sight of his wife. His heart was hammering in his chest and all he wanted to do was throw her on the bed and have his way with her. Well that’s what honeymoons were for right?

“Babe?” Gwen asked when he hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah? Sorry. You take my breath away. I have the idea just to chain you to the bed and have my way with you.” Blake said, pulling himself up from the bed.

Gwen blushed looking at her man before walking up to him.

“Maybe I’d like that.” Gwen teased before taking the room key and walking ahead of Blake.

Blake had to adjust himself before following Gwen out of the room. Once they got to the pool, the thumping of the songs playing in the bar ran through the air. Blake rolled out the towels on the sun loungers. Gwen was just getting comfy on the lounger when Blake took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. He sat at the front of the lounger, between her legs, and handed her the bottle of sun cream.

Gwen looked at Blake sceptically before opening the bottle and spraying some of the cold liquid on his back. Smirking at the sharp gasp he let out.

“Hey, I’ll happily return the favour. Can’t have my girl getting burnt.” Blake said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Gwen whispered into his ear before letting her teeth dig into the lobe.

Blake’s hand went to Gwen’s thigh squeezing, until she let go of his ear. Her hand began massaging his shoulders and every so often Blake would let out a subtle moan as she unlocked a knot in his shoulder. Satisfied that Blake was protected from the boiling sun rays Gwen handed Blake the bottle and continued to get comfortable. Blake once again stopped her and made her roll onto her belly.  He squirted the cream on her back after undoing her bikini straps. Gwen let out a small gasp, feeling slightly vulnerable. But once Blake’s hands got to work her worry vanished as she concentrated on his touch. Feeling her body relax more and more, Blake’s hands moved to the gluteal fold, his hands adding extra pressure to the area. Causing Gwen to let out a low moan. Once he had finished rubbing the cream in, he leant over Gwen’s back and placed a kiss at the centre of her neck, watching as goose bumps erupted down her body.

Blake left Gwen’s bikini undone and went to his own lounger getting comfortable, his sunglasses on shielding his eyes as he watched Gwen read. He noticed how she had her legs bent up towards her back as she repeatedly crossed and re-crossed them.

Half an hour into relaxing and Blake noticed Gwen’s movement next to him as she tied her bikini top before standing up. Blake’s hand shot out touching her leg, causing Gwen to jump a mile in the air.

“Jesus Christ, babe!” Gwen shouted as her hand went to her chest.

“Sorry.” Blake replied pulling his glasses down.

“I’m going to get a drink do you want anything?” Gwen asked.

“Just a beer… Y-You aren’t having anything alcoholic, are you?” Blake questioned, the worry laced in his voice.

“Of course not. I’m sticking to coke and water” Gwen replied leaning down to peck Blake’s lips.

His hand climbed up her thigh, his nails teasing her pale skin.

“Take my card.” Blake said reaching into his pants pocket and handing her his card.

“I don’t know the pin” Gwen replied.

Blake beckoned her closer and the further down she went the higher his hand moved.

“It’s zero, three, six, nine” His whispered into her ear.

Gwen pulled away from him and looked back, her head cocked similar to a curious puppy.

“My birthday?” Gwen asked.

Blake nodded. Kissing her hand before letting Gwen go and get the drinks.

Gwen came back a few minutes later holding a pint glass with Blake’s beer and a bottle of coke for herself. Blake’s card was perched in her mouth as she set the drinks down and handed Blake his card back.

Blake slid it in Gwen’s book before taking a sip of beer and leading Gwen to the swimming pool.

Gwen sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the pool as she watched Blake dive in at one end and reappear at the other. Gwen smiled as Blake slinked towards her, his strong powerful arms parting the water. Blake’s fingers held onto the edge of the pool as he stood between Gwen’s legs; the water occasionally moving and hitting him in the face every time a kid cannon balled into the pool. Gwen smiled and looked at Blake, trying to suss out his plan. Blake jumped up slightly in the pool and connected his lips with Gwen’s before doing the same on her stomach and thighs. Gwen’s body was a warm rose colour, Blake wasn’t sure if it was due to the sun or her feeling content.

Blake’s hands dropped by his sides and slowly brushed up Gwen’s legs which were also covered in water. He turned around, his hands still locked around Gwen’s legs. He slowly pulled her into the water, her torso hitting Blake’s as her body submerged in the cold water. Gwen let out a shriek of shock, her arms tightening around Blake’s neck as he began swimming around in the deep end keeping Gwen close.

People were watching the loved-up couple enjoy their honeymoon as they played and teased each other in the water.

Gwen saw a boy and girl doing handstands in the water and Gwen decided to copy them. Moving to a shallower end of the pool. Blake followed and watched as her body vanished under the water, her legs appearing moments later. Blake couldn’t help but laughing at her childlikeness.

Gwen emerged seconds later and looked at Blake expectantly. Blake submitted and tried to copy Gwen. His legs flying around everywhere before crashing back into the pool. When Blake appeared again, he was welcomed by the sight of Gwen in the midst of a full-blown laugh, her neck thrown back, her hands holding her stomach.  Blake’s smile became even brighter at the sight of her.

The couple eventually got bored of playing in the pool and moved back to their loungers. Blake finished his beer, trying to find something to do, not used to doing nothing. He looked at Gwen who was spread out on her lounger her towel under her and Blake’s on top of her.

“Babe?” Blake whispered.

“Yeah?”

“When do you want to go back to the room?”

“About four or five?” Gwen replied looking at him for confirmation.

Blake looked at his watch and nodded two hours. He can do this. Blake looked back at Gwen, before grabbing the leg of her sun lounger and pulling it closer to his own. Gwen giggled at Blake’s eagerness for her to be close. It was almost like he was scared she was going to run away. That or he was taking this honeymoon phase seriously. Blake linked his hand with Gwen’s and laid his body down.  Gwen copied Blake, putting her book down and laying on her belly, their hands still connected as they fell asleep.

Blake and Gwen barged into the room, their lips fighting for dominance against one and other. Blake ripped Gwen’s towel from around her body, his hands feeling her warm skin, as he moved his lips down to her neck, taking a moment to worship the flesh there. Blake’s towel was already on the floor and Gwen’s hands were finding their way into his swimming trunks. As Gwen’s hand, brushed Blake’s manhood, he let out a sharp moan at the contact. His member about ready to explode.

Blake pushed Gwen’s body over to the bathroom; taking a moment to turn the water on and let the temperature increase. He turned to Gwen and took in her dishevelled appearance, a proud smile coming to his face as he lunged for her again, taking her mouth. His hands skilfully undoing her bikini top and letting it fall to the floor, her hands already pushing the matching bottoms down. Blake grabbed Gwen'’ thighs and sat her on the counter his body moving between her legs, his dick pressing against her already wet entrance. Gwen let her lips kiss their way up Blake’s neck before taking his lobe in her mouth, gently tugging on the loose skin. Blake practically growled in her ear as he pressed himself firmer against her.

His hands locking under Gwen’s legs as he walked into the shower, the water bouncing off their skin, his dusting of chest hair teasing Gwen’s hard nipples. Blake’s teeth bit into Gwen’s neck, his cock twitching at the sound of her moan. He lifted her slight higher before lowering her onto his dick, no foreplay needed. Her body hot and ready for him. His dick sliding home into her tight heat. Gwen let out numerous high pitched moans, before their lips ravished each other. Blake pushed Gwen’s back against the wall as he had his way with her, his body brushing against hers as he increased the pace. His fingers playing with her nipples as his teeth sank into her bottom lip.

Gwen’s groans only increasing the carnal need coursing through his body. The steam from the hot water surrounding their bodies. Gwen’s nails were digging into Blake’s shoulders, soon enough blood would start coming through the crescent moon shapes. Gwen’s breathing was shallow as she tried to move against Blake’s thrusts helping to reach the heights of pleasure. Gwen’s orgasm hit her like a freight truck. Her legs shaking from the force. Blake couldn’t help the groans that left his mouth as he felt Gwen’s body clench his cock, almost begging for more.

Blake pulled out, his dick rock hard as he turned Gwen around, her hands braced on the wall her head down as she tried to regain her breath, her body still shaking from her first orgasm, the hot water drumming on her sensitive skin. Blake pushed himself back into her, her head shooting back in ecstasy as she mumbled his name. Her walls still clamping down on Blake as he thrust harder than before.

Unable to hold off any more Blake let himself go, emptying inside of Gwen, her walls still milking him. Blake slowly pulled out of her, watching drops of his cum fall from her body. Blake took a moment trying to regain his composure. Before he could do anything, Gwen was dropping to her knees, her lips teasing teasing kisses against his thighs and balls. The feel of his lips added to the tingling sensation from just coming.  Her tongue darted along his still hard head, before running down to his balls. Blake’s hands grabbing Gwen’s hair. Taking his sensitive cock into her mouth Gwen gently sucked on the head before letting more into her mouth, her teeth softly grazing his shaft and frenulum before pulling away with a pop, saliva connecting her mouth and his dick. Blake guided her head back down to his cock, Gwen opened her mouth wider hollowing her cheeks as he pushed further into her mouth. Gwen fought the urge to gag, enjoying the feel of him at the top of her throat.

Gwen could taste herself and Blake in her mouth as she continued to move her head with little help. Blake pulled her head down further, holding her while he released himself for a second time. Gwen tried to swallow as much as she could and when Blake pulled out, a small trail of cum ran down her chin. Blake pulled her up and kissed her, loving this new combination of the two of them.

Blake grabbed a body puff that Gwen had put in the bathroom, squeezing some of her cherry body wash on the scrub before brushing it slowly along Gwen’s body, small whimpers leaving her mouth as he went around her breasts. After doing her back, Blake quickly washed himself and left Gwen to do her hair. He couldn’t believe he lost control and became more dominant, he hadn’t done anything like that with Gwen before. She was so pure and he didn’t want to taint her or worse scare her.

Taking a deep breath Blake got changed and dried his hair, trying to tame his wild curls with some gel. Blake knew Gwen would be longer getting ready, so he left her a note before taking the hotel key and going to the bar.

Half an hour, and two pints later Gwen walked into the bar, her black knee high boots extenuating her long fishnet covered legs. Her red dress hugging her body in all the right places and ending just above mid-thigh. Everyone was staring at Gwen as she walked over to her husband. Her rings sparkling against the lights.

When Gwen reached Blake, she leant down for a kiss, his arm wrapping around her waist.

“You ready to go?” Blake asked, feeling a bit out of sorts.

“Yeah, lead the way handsome.”

Blake paid the bill and took Gwen’s hand leading her out of the hotel. They walked down the road before Blake stopped them at a small Greek restaurant. The host was a greying Greek man with a dark blazer on and a crisp white shirt, matching Blake. He led them to a table, pulling Gwen’s chair out for her. He left them with a menu and took their drink orders.

After depositing their drinks and taking their food order the couple were left alone.  There was a bit of awkwardness as they sat in silence.

“The boys would be so jealous, knowing how amazing this place is.” Gwen began.

“Yes, they would. We’ll have to bring them one day. Maybe before the baby is born. Have they ever left the country?”

“No, King left once when he was still a proper baby. We went to London so he could see his dad’s parents. The others haven’t though.”

“Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah I just miss my boys. But you have the perfect ways to distract me.” Gwen replied, winking at Blake.

“About the…. The shower. I’m sorry if I pushed you too much.”

“Pushed me? Blake that was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had. I never knew I would like you being so dominating in the bedroom as well as out of it.”

“You enjoyed it?” Blake asked slightly shocked.

“Yeah it was different and a big turn on,” Gwen replied hiding behind her drink.

“I was worried you wouldn’t. Usually I try and keep in control but you got to me.”

“Maybe we could try some new things out?” Gwen asked, slightly nervous as she avoided eye contact.

Blake took Gwen’s hand and smiled, his dimples popping out.

“Definitely.”

 

The next morning Gwen woke up as the sun streamed through the curtains, forcing her to wake up slightly. Gwen all but climbed on top of Blake hiding from the sun and when that didn’t work she took the thin cover and pulled it over her head. When Blake woke a few moments later he was greeted by a giant, sheet covered, lump on his chest while the rest of his body was bare from any contact. Blake slowly pulled the cover down and laughed when Gwen pouted her lips and looked up at him. He slowly kissed her lips not worrying about morning breath. He loved the feel of her body pressed against him even if she was cold most of the time.

“If we get up we can find the best sun loungers and sleep till dinner.” Blake whispered.

“Mmmm” Gwen grumbled, still finding comfort with Blake’s body.

“Come on princess.”

“You go…. I’ll stay here.” Gwen replied.

“Nope. Come on I want you with me at all times.” Blake replied sliding out of the bed; letting Gwen’s body hit the mattress.

Gwen just sighed pulling the cover back over her head and finding a new comfortable position. Blake climbed back on the bed, his body on top of Gwen’s back as she laid on her front. His morning wood pressed against her behind as he kissed her and slowly pulled the cover away from her.

“Someone’s happy to see me” Gwen teased, wiggling her bum against Blake.

“I’m always happy to see you. Come one I want you in one of those hot bikinis I bought you and maybe we can go for a walk today, get to see the town.” Blake said, pressing one more kiss to her head.

Gwen let out a grumble before finally complying. Her small body climbing out of the cocoon of blankets she had somehow formed in the night. Blake chuckled at her willingness as he walked into the bathroom to get ready.

When he back came out Gwen was out of bed and in a bikini, he guessed, which was covered up by a black maxi beach kaftan chiffon, Gwen walked passed him her hair already done as she began to brush her teeth.

The pair walked down to the pool hand in hand a little after eight. Blake chose seats close to the bar and made sure there was an umbrella for Gwen. Gwen had, had Blake’s hands all over her as he rubbed lotion into her skin, she had done the same to her husband moments later.

Gwen was laid on her back with her chiffon still on, hiding her body, her eyes were shut and her breathing was deep. Blake knew she was asleep and didn’t blame her. Blake pulled his phone out deciding to text Adam to find out the gossip back home; when a woman with way more bags than she needed came his way. She set the bags down on the lounger next to Blake and started arranging the chairs into a better position. She tried moving the weight that held the umbrella in place she let out a small huff of annoyance when she couldn’t do it. Blake being himself and happy to help got up and moved it for her.

“Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you. I’m Rion, my husband Seth is on his way down now.” The small red headed woman introduced herself.

“I’m Blake and my wife Gwen is asleep.” Blake chuckled to himself looking back at Gwen.

“It’s nice to meet you. When did you arrive?” She asked as she moved the bags off the bed and started to lay the towels out.

“We got here yesterday, it was a great start to our honeymoon.” Blake replied thinking back to the shower the previous day.

“That’s good we got here about a week ago, we came here on our honeymoon ten years ago this week,” Rion explained.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool. I may have to bring Gwen back here in ten years.” Blake replied, thinking about the future.

His little girl would be ten by then. Wow. That’s scary.

Blake had sat back down and was flicking through a book when a tall lanky man came down stairs, he had dark hair and dark eyes but a contagious smile that kind of reminded Blake of Apollo. God, he missed his boys.

“Darling this is Blake and his wife Gwen. Blake, this is my husband Seth.”

“It’s a pleasure.” They both said as they shook hands.

Blake looked over at Gwen and noticed Gwen’s legs turning slightly red. Taking the lotion her began applying more to her skin. Gwen didn’t even flinch, instead a small smile appeared on her lips. She knew it was him and she felt safe, Blake thought. He then manoeuvred the umbrella so it was pretty much covering all of Gwen and just Blake’s head.

Gwen slowly woke up when she felt drops of water hitting her skin, it wasn’t until what felt like a cup of cold water hit her, did Gwen sit up. She looked to the lounger next to her but it was empty. Gwen continued to look around until she saw bubbled coming from the edge of the pool. Gwen got up, stripping her chiffon, and went to investigate.

When Blake emerged, he wasn’t expecting to see Gwen in a barely their bikini, two small triangles hardly covering her breasts and black high waisted bottoms showing off every bit of her thighs. Blake choked a bit on the water as it pushed into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ. I am chaining you to the bed and you are never leaving again.” Blake said as Gwen sat on the edge of the pool.

Gwen’s face flushed at the comment, knowing now that it was a possibility.

“You coming for a swim?” Blake asked slowly stroking her calves.

“I may as well. Then can we go for a walk and find food. Your baby is hungry”

“Which baby would that be?” Blake teased as his hand stroked Gwen’s abdomen.

“Both.” Gwen laughed.

She slowly lowered herself into the pool. Blake swam off beginning to do some laps and Gwen soon followed, amazing Blake by keeping up with his pace.

Half an hour later Gwen’s stomach wouldn’t stop rumbling as they dried off, Gwen gave a sheepish smile to Blake before grabbing her bag and putting her chiffon back on. The pair walked out of the hotel their towels left reserving their beds.

They walked down the street, Gwen’s arm hooked through Blake’s as they took in the scenery. Gwen was slowly falling in love with the Greek culture. Children playing, the sun watching everyone and the ocean playing music as it crashed on the beach.

The couple were stopped a few times and were shown some of the many activities available. But right now, Gwen was excited about the prospect of food. They stopped by a restaurant right across from the beach and order some light food.

Gwen hummed in delight as the flavours exploded in her mouth.

“So, do you want to try some new things in the bedroom while we’re here?” Gwen asked, watching as Blake choked on his beer.

“Wow… Yeah I guess. I mean if you want to.”

“Well the same positions are getting a bit boring. And after that shower yesterday, it’s all I can think about.”

“Okay then we’ll try some new stuff. What do you have in mind?”

“Handcuffs? You keep saying you’ll chain me up so why don’t you.”

“That almost sounds like a challenge.”

“It’s more of a dare.” Gwen teased.

“Oh wow, miss cocky over here.” Blake replied causing them both to laugh.

The couple spent the afternoon walking along the beach front before enjoying an hour sleeping by the pool back at the hotel. Blake was busy making plans for trips and activities while they were there. And Gwen decided to call her boys to check in on everything.

“Hi babies, how is everything going?”

“Good. We miss you and dad.” King’s voice rang from the phone.

“I miss you all too. But we’ll bring you back something rad okay?” Gwen asked trying to lighten the mood up.

“Are you coming home on Sunday?” Zuma asked.

“Yeah baby boy, we are but me and your dad are going to pick you up from school on Monday, okay?”

“I guess. I really miss you mommy.” Came Zuma’s watery voice.

“I miss you to baby. I love you guys so much and we’ll call you later.” Gwen replied hanging up the phone.

Gwen was already ready, her hair curled and cascading down her back, she was wearing a simple long pink maxi dress with black decorations on the front. Small sequins shimmering in the light from the bathroom.

Blake had just left the bathroom, water dripping off his body as he started to dry himself.  Gwen was facing the mirror, perfecting her eyeliner. She loved that her skin was becoming sun kissed and clearer than usual. It meant she didn’t have to mess around with foundation.

Blake chucked a shirt on and a pair of jeans before walking over to the stand where Gwen was sat. He was about to pick up his gel when Gwen stopped his hand. She stood up facing him, his chin level with her nose. She slowly ran her fingers through his wild curls, in an attempt to tame them, happy that they looked relaxed and less formal. Gwen placed a small kiss on Blake’s lips with a promise of more.

“So, I planned to rent a boat out tomorrow so we can go explore this lagoon where the water is so blue it looks fake.” Blake said as they looked at the menu.

“That sounds amazing. Can we go horse riding?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to risk hurting the baby.” Blake whispered, his eyes catching Gwen’s.

“We won’t. I promise. I’m good until I’m twelve weeks. I asked the doctor all the questions when I was pregnant with King. I just have to be careful, so no galloping.” Gwen replied, her smile bright like the moon.

“Fine. But only because I can’t resist that smile.”

“Well you’re screwed if we have a girl.”

“Why’s that gorgeous?”

“That’s the first thing I’m teaching her. You’ll be wrapped around her finger.”

“Well I’m already wrapped around yours.”

 

Gwen and Blake stopped off at a bar before heading back home for the night. Rion and Seth were already at the bar drinking, so Blake decided they should join them.

“Hey guys.”

“Blake, Gwen!” Rion shouted over the loud music.

“What you having to drink?” Blake asked the older couple.

“Same again please.” Rion replied seemingly impressed by Blake’s friendliness.

Blake leant down so Gwen could tell him what she wanted. Placing the orders Gwen and Blake scanned the bar, loving the fact that it was eighties music playing and people were drunk out of their heads already.

When the bar tender put the drinks down Rion looked over at Gwen’s drink before looking at Gwen.

“Vodka and coke? Strong woman.” Rion complimented.

“I wish. Just a coke for me, I’m afraid. Blake’s doing the drinking for both of us.” Gwen replied.

“Now, that is a good deal.” Blake replied kissing the side of Gwen’s head.

“Why’s that then?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“You don’t look it. Sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine I’m like three weeks so barely pregnant.” Gwen replied with a big smile.

As the night went on Blake kept accepting drinks from people who congratulated him for knocking Gwen up. He would drag Gwen on the dance floor when one of his favourite songs came on and when it finished he would lean into to Gwen and give her a mind-blowing kiss.

Gwen on the other hand was dancing with a group of women and trying to keep an eye on Blake who was getting increasingly more drunk as the minutes went on. Gwen knew he was done when the guys all pitched in and got a fishbowl. The concoction of alcohol mixed together as they raced to empty it made Blake way past the stage of tipsy. He couldn’t walk straight and Gwen found out that a drunk Blake means a horny Blake. His hands would trace all over her body as he kissed her lips and bit her neck leaving trails of teeth marks.

Seth managed to guide Blake back to the hotel as he was sober like Gwen, not really a  fan of drinking he had said. They decided to take the stairs to their room instead of waiting for the elevator and when they reached Seth and Rion’s floor, Gwen told them she could handle it. They had one flight of stairs left before they would get on their floor, but Blake’s body had other ideas as t collapsed on the cold marble stairs. His face was bright red and he couldn’t stop laughing.

Gwen tried to pull him up but without him helping she may as well have tried picking up a horse.  Gwen crouched down so she was eye level with Blake.

“Come one baby, you have to help me.” Gwen whispered in a soothing voice.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky.”

“Thank you, baby. Now come on help me get you up.”

“Only- Only if you let me taste you when we get to the hotel room.”

“Okay fine. You can do that.” Gwen replied thinking he’d probably pass out once they got in the room.

Blake pushed up from the floor and let his body lean against Gwen as she guided him up the stairs and down the corridor to their room. As expected Blake dropped onto the bed and Gwen had to help him out of his shoes. However once that was done, Blake had a one tracked mind as he pulled her up, his hands bunching her long dress around her waist and pushing it up over her head. His forehead pressed against her tanned stomach as he planted kisses working his way down as She stood in just a lacey black thong.

As Blake pulled her thong aside, his index finger teasing her lips, lathering up the digit before he brought it up to his mouth. Gwen’s legs were already trembling in anticipation. Blake slowly pulled her thong down leaving it in a wad on the floor. He pulled her onto the bed, the sheets flat beneath her as Blake’s hands stroked the top of her thighs. His lips kissing their way down to the top of her mound and then lower, his tongue occasionally darting out.

Gwen’s hands were already spread out against the bed as Blake teased her body. His hands released Gwen’s body and held his weight between her legs. His tongue finding Gwen’s lips as he tasted her sweet juice. Gwen’s breathing becoming shallow as he circled her hole, but not entering her just yet. Gwen couldn’t move it was like pleasure froze her. Blake’s tongues dance with her lips, bathing them with his tongue before his tongue swirled around her clit. Gwen’s moan was high and loud as Blake took her clit in his mouth. His teeth just scraping over the sensitive nub. Blake paused for a minute looking at Gwen in all her ecstasy, his chin was already covered in her juices.

He continued his ministrations dragging his tongue around her mound before gently tugging her clit away from her body. When Blake was satisfied, that Gwen was a hot mess he bit down on her clit before pushing two fingers into her channel. Her body immediately tightening around his digits before she adjusted to him. He began a slow rhythm with his fingers and continued it with his tongue. Gwen’s nails were digging into the bed her knuckles white from the tight grip.

Blake continued to work his fingers, watching Gwen’s reaction. He could tell she was close by how her body was tightening around him. Blake slowly removed his two fingers unable to resist the urge to taste her. Sucking her juices off his hand, only made Gwen’s insides clench tighter. Blake threw her a devilish smile before letting three fingers enter her. Gwen screamed his name as he bit down on her clit again. His tongue twisting and teasing the nub as she came. Her walls treating his fingers like they were his cock as he pumped them a few more times.

When he was done. He brought his body up Gwen’s so they were head to head. He pushed his wet and sticky finger towards her mouth and Gwen eagerly sucked on them, her eyes staying locked with Blake’s the whole time. Once she was done sucking on his fingers he let his weight drop onto her, Gwen let out another moan at the contact, and began grinding against him as they locked lips.

Blake slowly moved his head into the crook of Gwen’s neck, at first, she felt his teeth nipping her skin, but soon he stopped. Gwen nudged Blake but he didn’t move. He was out cold on top of Gwen.

Gwen couldn’t help but laugh, her chest vibrating against Blake’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still enjoying this story?


	5. Part Two

The next morning Blake woke up alone in bed. His head was banging as he took in the room. Gwen wasn’t next to him which added a slight pang of worry to his predicament. Had he upset her? What had happened last night? Blake groaned when Gwen opened the bathroom door, the light seeping in and abusing Blake’s eyes.

“Morning babe” Gwen said with a sly smile.

“What happened?” Blake asked, his voice and mind still groggy.

“You got me off, then passed out on me”

Blake’s face dropped. Now he remembered. God he was such an idiot.

“Come on we need to get going we have the boat booked for fifteen minutes from now.”

“O-Oh okay” Blake replied shocked by Gwen’s reaction.

Gwen grabbed her bag and packed things like towels and sun cream before pulling a top over her black strappy bikini. Her denim shorts not leaving much to the imagination as Blake rushed getting ready for the day. Donning flip flops and shorts with his dark shades planted in his wild curls Blake followed Gwen out of the hotel and down to the waiting beach.

Gwen took her flip flops off letting her feet sink into the warm golden sand. Blake smiled when he saw how relaxed she was, her head held up towards the sun as she took a few deep breaths. Probably trying to burn the memory into her brain.  Blake took the chance to hold her and kiss her for the first time all morning. His hands crawling around her waist and resting on her stomach. His chin brushing her shoulder as he took in the magnificent blue ocean crashing onto the sand before him.

Blake felt Gwen’s head turn, and pushed his lips against hers in their first kiss of the day. When they pulled away, Gwen had a Cheshire grin.

“You still aren’t forgiven.” She said before breaking free of Blake’s arms and running down the beach.

Their boat was floating in the ocean, waiting for the couple to board it. Naturally Gwen let Blake drive knowing he had his own boat back in Oklahoma. Gwen decided to strip down into her bikini and let the sun continue to bathe her body. She was spread out on the seats at the back of the boat as Blake sang along to a song he was playing on his phone. Gwen didn’t think life could get any better. Here she was with her husband who loved her and wasn’t shy of showing her. She had her three perfect boys at home and her perfect baby on the way. She wasn’t poor and she wasn’t on her own. She was where she was meant to be and she couldn’t be more grateful.

“Babe?” Blake called.

“Huh? Sorry I was away with the fairies.”

“We’re here.”

“Here?”

Gwen got up and walked to the front of the boat where Blake was standing. The water their boat was floating on was so blue it looked fake.

“Wow. Blake this is amazing” She whispered as he moved the boat closer to one of the caves.

“I asked the guy about the best places to go and he said this is where most couples go.”

Blake stopped the boat and walked over to the exit with Gwen’s hand entwined with his.

“One… Two… Three” Blake shouted before pulling Gwen into the water with him.

The broke through the seal of water laughing as Gwen tried to push Blake further under water.

“You’re crazy” Gwen said, her lips brushing against Blake’s.

“Crazy about you” Blake replied, holding Gwen’s body against his as he pulled her into a dirty kiss.

They took their time to swim into the cave, every so often Blake would grab Gwen for a kiss or Gwen would grab Blake’s foot to slow him down which led to him kissing Gwen again.

When they finally made it to the cave, they were both gobsmacked at the view. The sun beating through the holes in the cave lighting their way as the water shimmered and danced against the cave.

“It’s beautiful” Gwen murmured.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Stop sucking up to me.” Gwen teased.

Blake grabbed Gwen and pinned her against the cave wall. His waist embodied in water as he took his time kissing Gwen’s chin and neck until he reached the top of her breasts. Gwen let out a small gasp as his mouth moved lower down her body. His hands coming up to play with her hardened peaks. Taking the time to twist the before letting his teeth scrape over them. Gwen was at Blake’s mercy as her body got hotter and hotter for Blake. His knee pressed firmly between her legs as he continued to tease and torment her breasts. Never letting them escape the black bikini.

His mouth moved back up to Gwen’s now tanned neck, his teeth leaving indents as the blood rose to the surface to form a bruise. Gwen couldn’t help pulling Blake’s lips to hers as she desperately kissed him. Blake let his hand go beneath the water, slowly tracing Gwen’s inner thigh as his hand reached her core. He began his new way of teasing by rubbing her clit ever so softly over her bikini bottoms. The water adding new sensations to Gwen’s pleasure.

“Blake, please” Gwen whispered against his ear; taking his lobe between her teeth and sharply pulling it.

His teeth rebelled, biting into Gwen’s lip causing her to whimper and shudder in his arms as Blake took his time with her body. Gwen’s breathing was erratic as Blake moved Gwen’s bikini to the side, his fingers stroking through her lips before going back and distracting her with a kiss. His hand quickly pulling his trunks loose as he prepared to enter her. Gwen gasped into his mouth as she felt him enter her body. Feeling slightly sore from the copious amounts of sex they have been having. Blake noticed her discomfort and started a slow pace wanting her to enjoy it. But feeling Gwen’s sharp nails drag down his back caused his body to buck wildly into her as he felt her walls clench around him. Preparing for his come.

Blake bit Gwen’s lip and felt his body release into her. Gwen’s legs stayed latched around Blake’s waist as she held him inside her. Her hands pulling on tuffs of hair as she kissed him. Blake’s cock continued to twitch inside of her, sensitive from the pleasure he had just experienced and affected by Gwen’s body all over again.

When the couple got back to the beach a few hours later, the sun was still high in the sky and the day was still burning on. The couple could hear the strumming of a guitar playing near the top of the beach and decided to go explore. They found Rion and Seth sat with another couple as they sang some old songs while drinking more alcohol. Blake winced at the thought of drinking more. And after passing on getting drinks with the couple they promised to come to the beach for a fire and a bit of star gazing.

The couple grabbed an ice cream each from a local vender and began walking back to the hotel in hopes of napping in the sun before going out again in the evening.

“I’m never drinking so much in my life again. I can’t believe I fell asleep on you last night” Blake said as his hands rubbed Gwen’s back.

He could feel the tension retire from her body as the sun cream was absorbed into his skin. The sun adding to the alluring glimmer. Blake was about to say something else but noticed Gwen hadn’t replied to his first comment. He slowly lifted the giant floppy hat off her head and saw her face relaxed in a small smile as she slept the afternoon away. Blake replaced the hat and headed to the bar to get a soft drink.

The cold sugary liquid hitting his tongue forced Gwen to let out a hum of approval. Blake felt slightly restless; especially after getting his energy back from their lagoon activities so he decided to take a swim and do some more laps. He knew he was losing weight but his arms were gaining more muscle and from the way Gwen digs her nails into his biceps he’s say it’s a good thing.

Blake didn’t know how many laps he’d done but his body ached from wading through the water constantly. Climbing out of the pool he shook his head letting the water sprinkle out of his curls. A few hit Gwen’s bare body but it didn’t faze her as she continued to sleep. He took a picture of his woman before laying himself down for a nap.

Blake woke up to Gwen’s hands rubbing cream into his back. He felt hot and flushed.

“I have sun burn, don’t I?” He questioned recognising the signs.

“Yep. I’m putting some aftercare on it. I’ll put some more on before we go out too”

Blake waited until Gwen’s hands slowed down before taking her wrist in his hand and turning his body over. Using her wrist to pull her closer to him, he let their lips lock in a soft kiss. His hand stroking her back in soothing circles.

“What time is it?” His gruff voice asked.

“Nearly five”

“Where do you want to go for dinner?”

“Here’s good. The bar is doing steak tonight. The boys want us to face call them too.”

“I can’t wait. Let’s go shower then call the boys”

“Deal” Gwen replied pecking Blake once again before gathering their stuff.

When Blake felt, the hot water run down his back he could feel how much of his back he had burnt. It felt like his skin was on fire. He couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as the pain shuttled through his body.

When Blake had finished cleaning himself, Gwen hopped into the shower taking his place. Blake messaged Adam.

_Blake: Hey Adam, everything is going well. Better than ever actually._

_Adam: Hey Bro, Bad news Gavin is sneaking around, threatening Patti with the press. I have the boys tonight but they’re scared he’s going to take them away from Gwen._

_Blake: Are the boys still okay or do they need us to come home?_

_Adam: They should be fine, we’re having a movie night but Apollo’s sleeping pattern has gone back to crap again._

Blake sighed, he knew Apollo was bad for nightmares and he can probably pick up on the tension especially if Gavin is threatening Patti and Dennis. Blake had just slid his phone in his pocket when he got a new text.

_Unknown: I want my family back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry...


	6. Horses

“Hey babe, everything okay?” Gwen asked as she exited the bathroom a towel roughly drying her hair.

Blake paused for a second rereading the message.

“Babe?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry.  Adams just freaking out about the Behati baby thing again”

“Oh. They have nothing to worry about babe. They have you and me to help and they’re amazing with our boys”

“You’re right” Blake said as Gwen sat down on his lap.

Blake quickly pushed his phone into his pocket and wrapped his arm around Gwen’s waist. His hand gently caressing her barely there bump.

“If you weren’t so cool about the baby I would be just like him.” Blake admitted before kissing Gwen’s bare shoulder.

“Babe you’re going to be an awesome dad. I know you are.” Gwen replied.

“How about we get some food from downstairs and then just go for a nice walk? I don’t feel up to drinking anymore.”

Gwen couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay baby.” Gwen replied.

An hour later Gwen and Blake were just leaving their hotel room; Blake’s arm and anchor for Gwen’s hands as she held onto him.

“So, I was thinking horse riding tomorrow?” Blake suggested.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Definitely. Especially if I see that smile tomorrow.”

Gwen nodded as excitement racked her body.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up as soon as the sun shone into the room. Blake still had his head buried in his pillow when Gwen practically jumped on his back. Her legs straddling his back as her bum was planted firmly on his.

“Oh wow, you’re giving me a massage that’s nice of you darling’” Blake teased.

“I’ll give you a lot more if you get up and we can leave now” Gwen whispered into his ear.

He could feel her naked breasts grazing his back as she laid on him. Blake’s erection grew harder than he thought possible. Groaning he looked at the clock on his bedside table.

“Gwen the place doesn’t open till nine. We have three hours.” Blake grumbled hiding his face in his pillow.

“But Blaaake” Gwen pouted drawing out the vowels longer than needed.

Without much effort, Blake grabbed Gwen’s hips and span over so his body was now resting on top of Gwen’s. His weight a wanted blanket as he began slowly grinding his hips into Gwen. Gwen let out a delicate moan as she figured out what Blake was doing. His mouth went to her breasts as he twisted his tongue around her nipple. The bud hardening against his tongue. Gwen’s body arched readying itself for Blake. Her breathing became erratic and spaced out.  Blake’s mouth left and began attacking her neck with quick pecks and small bites on the skin. Gwen was full on panting at the treatment.

Blake let his fingers roam over Gwen’s pantie clad heat. His index finger sneaking under the drenched fabric and glided between her lips. When his finger retracted, it wasn’t only glistening it was near enough dripping with her juice. Smirking Blake sucked the juice off his finger before kissing Gwen. His tongue delving in her mouth as her teeth sought for Blake’s lip. Her teeth sinking into the plump flesh as a warning. Blake pulled back and smiled down at his wife. Slowly lining his erection up with Gwen, he moved forward slightly starting to enter Gwen when she let out a pained shriek.

“Gwen baby?” Blake asked concerned as he looked into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked stroking her hair back.

“I think all the sex has worn me out. I feel so sore but I’m so horny and the added hormones don’t help.” Gwen sighed into Blake’s neck.

“I have an idea” Blake replied; his body slinking down Gwen’s body.

“W-What?” Gwen started to ask as she felt Blake’s tongue taste her.

He let his tongue tease her entrance; the heat from her core mixing with the heat of his tongue sent Gwen delirious with pleasure. Her hips were bucking up wildly as Blake let his thumb play with her clit rubbing it in circles before stopping and breathing onto the hardened nub before his thumb went back to work. Gwen was like a fountain as her juices ran down her thighs. Blake’s beard and lips were glistening and he refused to stop as he held her hips in place.

“Blake please I’m close”

Blake didn’t reply he just let his teeth scrape over her nub. Gwen’s body shook and spasmed as she came feeling the sparks overtake her body. Expecting Blake to stop his ministrations so Gwen could come down, her body began shaking from the added pleasure of Blake slowly pushing his finger into her. Gwen gasped before moving her body down the bed so Blake’s finger went further into her. His tongue played with her clit as his finger made come hither motions against her g-spot. Her body rocketed up as pleasure ruled her body. Her second orgasm hitting her harder. Blake finally removed his finger from her body proud of her explosive explicit words. He laid back on the bed next to Gwen smiling and content.

Gwen smiled up at him; Blake witnessed as it turned into a seductive devious smirk. He watched in awe as she flung her leg over Blake’s lap. Kissing him deeply before her teeth sank into his bottom lip. Bruising the flesh. She was shocked when she suddenly flipped her body around not facing him. He watched as her back arched as she lowered her head onto his member. Blake couldn’t hold back to moan as her tongue teased his head twirling round the red member. Her breathing heavy as he felt pleasure course through his veins. Grabbing Gwen’s hips, he dragged her further back until his mouth was able to reach her entrance. Her loud moan echoed through the hotel room as Blake continued teasing her still sensitive flesh. Gwen stuttered around Blake’s cock as she tried to regain her rhythm. Blake’s movements working hard as a distraction. He moved his thumb to play with her clit. Blake felt Gwen take him further in his mouth until his head was touching the back of her throat. Trying his hardest not to thrust up into the hot wet hole. As Gwen’s teeth sheathed him he couldn’t control his will power anymore exploding in her mouth without warning. Gwen swallowed load after load while furiously bucking her hips against Blake’s playful tongue. Her orgasm hitting like a freight train as she came hard.

Their energy was gone as the fell onto the bed next to each other. Gwen flipped her body around her lips immediately connecting with Blake’s in a passionate kiss.

The next time they woke up it was time to get ready to go horse riding. Gwen was like King when Blake let him eat all the chocolate on Halloween, running around the house like a madman. Her excitement was contagious as Blake soon found himself smiling and becoming more excited.

When they were meeting the horses, Gwen fell in love with a brown beauty, she had a small white patch on her nose that made her unique against the other brown horses. Her nails constantly stroking down the horse’s nose.

“That is Star” A man with a thick Greek accent said as he came up behind Gwen.

He handed her a carrot and held her hand showing her how to feed her. 

“Can I ride her?” Gwen asked innocently; using the smile no man could resist.

“I don’t see why not. You may need help mounting her but she is a calm beast.” He explained.

Blake was watching their interaction feeling slightly jealous of the man touching Gwen. He waited patiently to be shown his own horse; mounting the black stallion expertly. Blake turned around to see a man with his hands on Gwen’s behind as he _helped_ her up. Blake’s blood was boiling.

Blake guided his horse over to Gwen and looked at her with big blue eyes. Gwen flushed slightly knowing Blake was jealous, not able to meet his gaze.

“New rule. I’m the only one who gets to help you on the horse” Blake said sternly.

Before Gwen could reply Blake had gone back to the front of the line. Waiting for the instructor to lead them on their adventure.

They began slowly trotting down a dry, stone path, the trees high above their heads as the sun beat down onto the riders. The clip clop of horse’s shoes rang loud and clear as they passed people picking fruit. The path got thinner until it was a straight line of horse after horse. The path seemed to go on forever with Blake being the first of the tourist in the line and Gwen near the back. She knew he was jealous but she couldn’t stop thinking about the rules Gavin had made up while he went out with his friends or his acquaintances.

They pulled over at a sheltered field and tied the horses to the trees in the shade letting them cool down before continuing the ride. By the time, Gwen got to the field Blake had already tied his horse up and was waiting for her as he leant against a tree. Gwen saw him and navigated the horse over to the helpful man she was speaking to earlier. He took her hand and helped her dismount before showing her how to tie the reins safely. Blake began walking over and Gwen had a sinking feeling in her gut.

“Can I talk to you?” Blake asked.

“No” Gwen replied.

“Gwen”

Gwen went to turn around but Blake took hold of her elbow and lead her to a secluded area of the field.

“Gwen?” Blake said softly.

“What?!” Gwen snapped.

“What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked pointing at herself. “What’s wrong with me is my husband saw me speak to a man about a horse and got jealous and when said man helped me on a horse he came over to me and told me we are having rules. Rules Blake. That’s what Gavin called them too. Set in place so I couldn’t socialise. I couldn’t go out. I was expected to clean the house and watch the kids while nursing a baby. He was out with women and I was raising my kids on my own. That was what he meant by rules. You are doing the same thing. Do you think that when the baby comes I’m just going to stay in the house as your meek little house wife?

“I—I” Blake stuttered.

“Exactly” Gwen sighed before turning and walking away.

The heat hit her hard as she began walking back to the horses her heart hammering in her chest as the adrenaline flew out of her system. Her head felt lightheaded and dizzy as she continued to walk. The last thing Gwen heard was Blake calling her name as her body hit the floor.                                                                               


	7. Coming Home

Gwen came to as Blake helped her to lean against a tree, she sight was still fuzzy but she could make out the worry in his eyes. Her hand felt around; searching for his.

“You scared me there.” Blake said softly.

“I’m sorry. I felt really hot and just fell.” Gwen replied squeezing his hand.

Blake unscrewed the cap off the bottle of water before helping her to take a few sips.

“You should keep drinking and maybe we should go back to the hotel?” Blake asked.

Gwen shook her head vigorously.

“No. I want to carry on. Please. I’ll stay near you and tell you if I feel funny again. Please Blake, please”

Blake paused for a second thinking through his options. He could say no and drag her back to the hotel where they’ll argue and she’ll be upset. Or he could keep a close eye on her and let her go swimming with the horses. Sighing he knew he didn’t really have a choice. Especially after seeing the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“Fine but you ride next to me”

Gwen reached out and hugged Blake tight. Their previous argument forgotten.

“Finish the bottle of water then we’ll head off.”

Helping Gwen mount her horse he made sure she was secure before mounting his own ride. They followed the trail and Blake couldn’t help but look over at Gwen; fearing something else may happen to her or the baby.

Blake was so lost in thought he jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he saw he had a new message:

**_Unknown: I’m going to be in your life forever and I’m going to get my family back._ **

Blake pocketed his phone anger ripping through his body as he thought about Gwen leaving him. He turned and saw Gwen smiling at the sight ahead. The ocean stretched for miles and a small spread of sand could be seen from their spot. The clear sky allowed the sun to roast their bodies gently.

All the horses sped up; knowing from experience what was ahead of them. Blake forgot about the text for now and followed Gwen wanting to make sure she had a good time. The clapping of their horses’ hooves slipped away as they moved along the beach, leading each other closer to the cooling ocean. Gwen’s smile was drilled into Blake’s mind as he took in her beauty. The horses moved deeper into the water and Blake and Gwen reached out to hold hands. This is a moment that they will both remember. It was like something out of a film.

 

A few days later, Gwen was fast asleep in the car heading back home. Back to her babies. She could barely keep her eyes open as Blake’s driver drove them home. She couldn’t wait to see her babies but she knew she was fighting a losing battle when Blake confirmed that the boys would be coming back in the morning. Gwen just nodded and snuggled further into his side. Between the long flight and Blake’s extensive sexual treatment Gwen felt like she could sleep for a thousand years.

The car pulled up to Blake’s house and Blake slowly slid out of the car before cradling Gwen in his arms. He held her tight as he ascended the stairs. His heart hammering when he neared the door and saw a white envelope taped up. Rage boiled through him but at Gwen’s small whimper his rage vanished. His main priority was making sure Gwen was safe and that meant in bed and tucked up tight with him. Ripping the letter off the door her entered his house and took in the mess.

He was still getting used to having toys scattered around the house; and lately Apollo would drop a toy and find a new one making it a war zone for people’s feet. Adam had brought the boys over a few times to get clothes and toys. And he knew Adam wasn’t going to tidy up. After dodging numerous toys Blake made it to the stairs.

Their driver moved the bags from the car into the foyer and locked the door behind him. Blake left the cases downstairs and climbed in bed next to Gwen. Her body the small spoon as his body cocooned around her making sure she was safe.

The next morning the couple didn’t know what hit them. They woke up to small fingers and feet hitting them as the boys snuggled in the bed next to their parents. As usual Apollo was closely snuggled into his mom’s side, his head where her belly was. Blake watched as the toddler placed small kisses on Gwen’s belly. His heart growing like crazy for the little boy. Gwen had a small smile on her face, still exhausted from the flight and the jet lag. Blake had Zuma next to him, his head just below Blake’s chin and King was laid in the middle of the bed, his head moving to watch both his mom and Blake.

Blake smiled at his family before closing his eyes; he’d ask questions later.

The next time he woke up, it wasn’t as peacefully as before. There was a loud hard thumping drifting up the stairs; groaning Blake climbed out of bed and saw all three boys moving closer to Gwen. Apollo was shaking and so was Zuma. King was trying to be the stoic older brother holding both his brothers while watching his mom. That’s what he loved about these kids. They all loved their mom and always would.

Blake pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs to see what the commotion was about. When he opened the door his honeymoon glow and relaxed posture became tense and solid.

“Gavin.” Blake stated with a bite.

“Where are my boys? My woman? I want to see them now.”

“They’re asleep. What do you want?”

“My family. They aren’t your kids and never will be.”

“No? That’s why they call me dad? That’s why Gwen’s carrying my baby?”

“It won’t last long. None of it. I’ll take your kid away, along with my family; then you’ll know how it feels!” Gavin snapped before turning on his heel.

“They don’t know who you are anymore, Gavin you’re fighting a losing battle.”

“You’ll see.”


	8. Family Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Sarah and Kerry for helping me find ideas to write in this story. 
> 
> I know it's been a while but maybe the next update won't be so long.

**_ Chapter Eight _ **

Blake shut the door and leant his back against the cool wood and let out a long sigh brushing his hands over his face. When his hands dropped by his side he noticed Gwen at the top of the stairs.

“He’s been here while we’ve been gone, hasn’t he?”

Blake couldn’t reply, his head simply nodding up and down. Gwen turned and went back into their bedroom. Blake followed her, climbing the millions of steps. He found Gwen curled back up in bed, the boys had completely taken Blake’s side of the bed as they let out small snoring sounds.

Blake walked around to Gwen’s side of the bed and crouched down next to her. He took her left hand in his, his thumb slowly stroking over the diamond ring.

“Hey, look at me.” Blake said tilting Gwen’s chin down so she could look him in the eyes. “You’re my wife and these kids are all mine. Just because he wants his family back doesn’t mean he’s going to get it. If the boys want to see him they can but if they don’t they don’t have to. Adam’s kept me up-to-date and we are going to sort this out. The right way.”

Gwen looked over at the boys before nodding and wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck in a tight hug. She felt his lips brush her arm as he reassured her with a kiss. Gwen let go of Blake and laid back on the bed, her hand resting on her very small bump. Blake smiled and kissed Gwen’s bump next to her hand.

“I can’t wait for these nine months to be up.” Blake whispered.

“Me neither, then we will have all of our family here… and I’ll have many sleepless nights.”

“Well, we’ll both have sleepless nights and it will be worth it for our baby.” Blake said, kissing Gwen one last time before standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

Gwen unconsciously pouted as she watched him leave. She rolled on her side and looked at her three babies. It’s weird to think she’ll have four babies in a few months. Gwen kissed King’s head before climbing out of bed once again and following Blake’s cold footsteps.

By the time, Gwen got downstairs Blake had already got a pan on the hob with slices of Bacon slowing frying. Gwen smiled at her husband as he made her a cup of tea. He brought the drink over to Gwen, who was sat on a stool facing Blake.

“Are you nervous about the scan tomorrow?” Gwen asked, taking a sip of her drink before looking Blake in the eye.

“Yeah. I mean I get to see my child for the first time. I guess in a way it makes it even more real for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you get the changes within your body so you know you’re having a baby. I get to see a scan and I get to keep a photo of my baby.”

“I guess you’re right. I never thought about it like that.”

“Do you want some eggs with your bacon?”

“Yes please. Do you want me to get the boys?”

“Nah, I’ll shout them in a few minutes when food is actually ready.”

“Okay”

True to his word Blake called the boys down after their plates had been set at the table. The boys joined Gwen and Blake at the table. Apollo instantly running up to his mom to be lifted into his highchair. The boys dug into their food like they hadn’t been fed in weeks. Blake chuckled at the sight before eating his own food.

“So, boys, I was thinking we could spend some time as a family and go and do something today?”

“Yes!” Chimed King.

“Can we?!” Shouted Zuma.

Apollo started repeatedly shouting “Yay”.  Gwen had a giant smile on her face at the idea. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed her family until now. Seeing her boys ready to spend a day together with their new dad.

“Well, uncle Adam told me about a fair he saw; not far from here that has a petting zoo and other cool stuff. Fancy going to that?” Blake asked, noticing all the giant smiles everyone’s faces he took that as a yes.  “Okay we’ll finish eating then get ready.”

“I’m going to bath Apollo before we go though.” Gwen said looking at her son, who had tomato sauce all over his face and top.

Blake had just parked the car when King and Zuma started unbuckling their seatbelts and climbing out of the vehicle. Blake loved their enthusiasm. He moved around and got Apollo out of the car and stood him on the floor. Gwen met them at the front of the car.

Gwen took Apollo ‘s hand, and as Blake neared the duo, Apollo reached out for Blake’s hand too. Unable to resist the toddler Blake took his hand and lead everyone across the car park. They could hear the sounds of the different animals in the distance and the metallic whirling of rides as they moved around.

Blake paid the entrance fee and watched as the boys’ faces stretched with smiles and their eyes widened.

“What do you guys want to do first?”

“TEACUPS!” shouted Apollo.

Gwen let out a giggle at her baby’s excitement.

“Okay we’ll do teacups first then Zuma will choose then King. Seem fair?”

“Yeah let’s go!” King shouted leading everyone over to the queue.

The boys were stood watching the teacups going around and round as Blake leant against the security rail watching Gwen.

“What you thinking about, pretty girl?”

“Just I don’t want you to miss anything with the baby. Like you said earlier I’m getting all the changes. I want you to know you can like, talk to the bump like I do and stuff. I don’t mind.”

“Gwen, I didn’t mean it in that way. I meant like it’s not really sank in for me yet that there’s a small human inside you that will be here in a few months. But I will take you up on the talking thing. Apparently, it’s good to talk to the bump, it gets to know my voice then.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“In one of your baby books. I started reading one while you were bathing Apollo.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Scary stuff in there by the way.”

Gwen smiled up at her husband before moving closer to him, their feet centimetres apart. She reached up onto her tip toes and placed her lips against his in a warm kiss.

“Mom come on! It’s our turn!” King shouted tugging on Gwen’s arm.

Gwen laughed and followed her oldest son. Blake close behind with Apollo and Zuma.  Gwen sat in a cup with King and Zuma while Apollo sat in his own cup with Blake. The music got louder as the cups began moving. Gwen noticed how Blake was spinning the cup so fast, that Apollo’s hair was flying behind him. She looked at her two boys and encouraged them to spin as much as they could so they could beat Blake and Apollo.  After a few minutes the ride slowed down and everyone exited the ride. Apollo was wobbling everywhere on the grass and Gwen wasn’t far behind him as they paused trying to regain their senses. Every so often Apollo would let out a small giggle before he fell to the ground and climbed back up to do it all over again.

“Okay, I have an idea… I’m still feeling dizzy and Apollo won’t be allowed on a lot of the rides you want to go on so how about I take him to the petting zoo and you boys go on the rides with Blake?”

“That sounds good to me.” Zuma said looking at the rides.

“Yeah we can make Blake go on all the big ones!” King jumped in.

“We’ll meet you for dinner at the food stand in a couple of hours?”

“Okay mom see you soon.” King said running off.

Blake raised an eyebrow at Gwen before following the boys. Gwen looked down at Apollo and scooped him up onto her hip and made her way over to the petting zoo.

Gwen set Apollo on the ground and watched as he instantly went over to where the chickens were pecking at the ground. He plopped himself down on the floor and watched as they came closer to him. Gwen snapped some pictures on her phone before crouching down next to him and looking at the chickens.

“Blakee’s chickens?” Apollo said watching the birds closely.

“No baby these aren’t Blakee’s chickens. They look like them though don’t they?”

At Apollo’s nod, she took his hand and persuaded him to look at the other animals.

A few hours later Gwen and Apollo were sat at a brown picnic table. Apollo had a hot dog bigger than his head. Blake and the other two boys joined them before Blake gave them some money to get their own food. Blake looked at Gwen who was sipping out of a bottle of water.

“What you having babe?” Blake asked.

“I’ll just have what’s left of ‘Pollo’s hotdog.”

“Not a valid answer.” Blake said looking Gwen in the eye.

“Fine. A hotdog please.” Gwen replied, watching as Blake placed their orders.

 

“Mom it was so funny! We made Blake go on the big rollercoaster and his face turned green!” King said laughing in the background.

“Yeah! he looked like he was going to puke!” Zuma added.

Apollo was fast asleep and Gwen had her hand resting on top of Blake’s on the gear stick.

By the time the family got home it was late evening, after the fair they went bowling and grabbed a bite to eat. Everyone was exhausted after being dropped off early and the long day. Gwen carried Apollo in the house while Blake guided King and Zuma, who were pretty much dead weight.  Gwen put Apollo to bed and left Blake to get the two older boys sorted. She stripped off and put her pyjama’s on and climbed into bed. Taking a minute to check emails on her phone.

Blake walked in looking worse for wear. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Gwen. Kissing the side of her head before lowering his head to her stomach. His pulled Gwen’s shirt up revealing the small bump and pressed his lips to the skin as he began to talk. Gwen could feel his whiskers brushing her skin as he began to talk. Gwen fought the urge to laugh as she listened to what he said.

“Hi baby. It’s daddy. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I just want you to know that I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl because you are mine and your mommy’s little miracle. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think ?


	9. Old and New

Gwen woke up with a giant smile on her face. The birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly as she made her way down the hall to wake her boys up. She could hear Blake pottering about with some pans, probably making breakfast. She walked into King’s room and sat on the edge of his bed, her hand slowly stroking his back as she called his name.

“King, time to get up. You have school.” Gwen delicately said.

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you and Blake.”

“You can’t baby. But when you get home from school we’ll be able to show you the scan picture.”

“Okay”

Gwen made sure King was out of bed before she left his room and went to wake up Zuma. When she walked into his room it was empty. Gwen looked around and noticed his pyjamas in a screwed up heap on his bed.

She made her way downstairs after checking on a fast asleep Apollo. Zuma and King were both sat at the table while Blake stood talking to them. They went silent when they saw Gwen. Blake smiled at her as he handed her a cup of tea.

“What’s going on?” Gwen asked eyeing the boys suspiciously.

“Nothing we were just talking about what’s going to happen today.” Blake answered for the kids.

“Right?” Gwen replied raising her eyebrow.

Blake just shrugged and watched as the boys grabbed their bags while chewing the last bit of their toast.

“So, I’ll come pick you and Apollo up around one? We can go to the doctors and the head for lunch?”

“Perfect.” Gwen replied kissing Blake before walking him to the door. The boys were already sat in the car waiting for him.

“So, what are you going to do this morning?” Blake asked.

“Probably have a lazy morning with Apollo. He’s still in bed so I might go back to be honest.” Gwen answered with a shy smile.

“I don’t blame you. I would.”

Just as Blake finished speaking, the car horn went of startling Blake and Gwen. Blake turned to see King with his hand on the wheel. Shaking his head, Blake gave Gwen one last kiss before leaving.

Gwen shut the door and made her way upstairs taking a moment to pop her head into Apollo’s room. When she walked in he was stood up looking at her, he had a dazed smile on his face as he noticed his mom. Scooping Apollo up Gwen took him to the kitchen and sorted out some breakfast for him. After watching him eat and destroy the fruit she had given him after his cereal she took him back upstairs. After changing and dressing him Gwen brought him into her room where she quickly changed before joining her baby boy on the bed. She switched the television on and watched cartoons with her baby. By eleven in the morning Gwen and Apollo were cuddled up in bed, fast asleep.

Gwen woke up around an hour later to the beeping of her phone. When she looked at it she saw she had three messages from Blake.

_I miss you already. bx_

_Why did you stop working for me? I need you back! bx_

_My intern is driving me insane… help? bx_

Gwen chuckled at her husband before quickly replying.

_Hi babe, I miss you too. I stopped working for you because of the rumours. I come in every so often. What’s happening? Gx_

_The intern is messing up your files. I came into work and it’s like a war zone. SOS bx_

_You’ll be leaving soon. Gx_

_I’m leaving now! Bx_

Gwen smiled at her phone before setting it back down on the nightstand. She looked down at Apollo who was snuggled into her chest. She remembered when she first found out she was pregnant with Zuma and King was snuggled into her chest like Apollo was. She loved cuddling with her boys and how they were all secretively protective of her. She hoped they wouldn’t feel like they loved the new baby differently just because it has a different dad.

Sighing Gwen pushed her nose into Apollo’s curls taking in his fading baby smell. Soon he would be going to school like his brothers, they were all growing up so fast.

 

Blake walked in just as Gwen had handed Apollo his juice.

“You ready to go?” Blake asked walking up to Gwen and placing his big hand on her small bump.

“Yeah… I’m so excited.”

“Me too” Blake agreed picking Apollo up as he drank his juice.

Blake buckled him into his car seat before climbing into the driver’s seat opposite Gwen’s side.  The drive to the hospital was filled with nervous tension. Gwen kept looking over at Blake with a smile on her face and Blake kept squeezing her thigh.

When they signed in they were told there was a delay and they would be seen as soon as possible. Blake kept Apollo entertained by walking up and down the halls with Apollo on his shoulders asking Gwen where Apollo was and pretending he couldn’t see the toddler. Gwen loved the way Apollo laughed as Blake tipped him upside down. And how Blake would fake acting confused when his hat went missing.

Finally, they were called in to a room and Blake sat on a chair next to a small leather bed. Apollo sat quietly on his knee; taking in his new surroundings.

“Hello, I’m Marney, I’ll be doing the scan for you today. I’m assuming this isn’t your first pregnancy?” She asked looking over at Apollo.

“Nope, this is my fourth, but it’s Blake’s first.” Gwen replied nervously clutching Blake’s hand for support.

Apollo but his hand on top of Gwen and Blake’s wanting to be part of their group.

“Okay, so if you can pull up your shirt and we’ll get started…” Marney requested.

Gwen did as she was told and shivered as Marney spread the gel on her abdomen. Gwen’s head instantly went to the screen as she waited to see her baby for the first time. It took Marney a while but finally the dull thudding of the foetus’s heartbeat rang around the room. Gwen snapped her head back to Blake who had tears in his eyes.

“Hey ‘Pollo, you hear that?” At his nod Gwen continued, “That’s your baby brother or sister’s heart beat.”

“Baby” Apollo repeated looking at the screen.

“It seems that the baby is in an awkward position and I need him or her to move so we can check everything is okay. The best thing I can think of is to just try walking up and down the corridor. Seeing if we can get the baby to move.”

“Okay…” Gwen said looking at Blake slightly worried.

“I can assure you there’s nothing to worry about the baby is just laid in a funny position so I can’t check the progress of the internal organs.” Marney reassured.

Gwen slowly stood up and wiped the gel off her stomach before going into the corridor and walking around for a while. Half an hour later she was called back in to the small room and the continued with the scan. Everything was perfect with baby Shelton.

The trio finally arrived home after having some food to eat. Gwen lead Blake to their bedroom and reached up for a box that was on the top shelf of their wardrobe. Blake pulled the box down and brought it to the bed, before going to pick the boys up from school.

When the boys returned they, all ran up to Gwen and Blake’s room. King and Zuma climbed onto the bed next to Apollo, their faces full of glee.

“Can we see?!” King almost shouted out of excitement.

Gwen smiled and nodded as she reached over to the bedside table and handed them the scan picture. She pointed out the foetus and continued to look through the box Blake pulled out for her.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Zuma asked analysing the picture.

“We don’t know yet.” Blake replied joining his family.

“Are you going to find out?” King asked.

“We haven’t talked about it yet. Maybe,” Gwen replied.

“What’s in the box?”  Blake asked.

“This is the boys’ baby stuff. Scans, first outfits, the magazine or whatever I was reading when I went into labour.”

“Is my scan in there?” King asked.

“Yep.” Gwen pulled out a scan picture and handed one to King and then Zuma.

She pulled Apollo onto her lap and pulled out a third picture.

“This is you, Bubba. A very small you.” Gwen said pointing at the tiny baby.

“Me” Apollo said pointing where Gwen was pointing.

“Yep.”

Apollo leaned over to King and practically pulled the new baby’s sonogram from his hands.

“Careful buddy” Blake said sitting next to Gwen.

He pointed to the picture Gwen was holding and repeated the word “Me” and then looked at the new picture and said “Baby” Gwen smiled and kissed his curly head.

“That’s right bubba”

 

Later that night Gwen and Blake were sat in their bed with Apollo between them reading a story to him. Blake kept putting on voices as he did the roles of Percy and Bill in _Owl Babies_ leaving Gwen to do the role of Sarah.

Blake was just finishing the story as Apollo snuggled closer to Gwen, his eyes getting heavy.

“I love my mummy! Said Bill.” Blake whispered.

“Mommy, when I older I read to baby.” Apollo said nuzzling his head, on top of Gwen’s stomach.

“Yes, baby you will.” Gwen whispered soothingly stroking his back while smiling up at Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What were Blake and the boys whispering about ? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Lou x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this since April!  
> I'm currently working with a cold so a ill Blake or Gwen Fic will probably be in the works soon.  
> I have plenty of ideas and plans for this story now so I'm going to try and update my stories at least once a week.   
> I have some assignments due in in a couple of weeks so I'll be focusing on them.  
> Plus I'm seeing Gwen turning on the Xmas lights in London so I'm super excited about that!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and leave me a comment :)

**_ Chapter Ten _ **

Blake scooped Apollo out of bed and held him tight as he moved to Gwen’s side of the bed and lowered Apollo down, so she could place a kiss on his head. Gwen was left alone while Blake put Apollo to bed. She couldn't stop looking at the scan picture. Unable to believe that she was having yet another, miracle baby. That she had finally found her forever family.   
  
Blake came back into the bedroom and began stripping his clothes off, ready to climb into bed with Gwen.  
  
"So what were you and they boys whispering about earlier?"  
  
"Whispering me and the boys?  I don't know what you're talking about" Blake teased as he found his rightful place behind Gwen.   
  
His chin perched on her shoulder as he looked at the scan picture.   
  
"What are you thinking about babe?"  
  
"I just can't believe this past year and to find out I'm 10 weeks pregnant and not 3 like I thought... It's a lot to handle."  
  
"Well we already know you're going to be an amazing mom and I'm going to try and be the best dad I can be, even if I am wrapped around her finger."  
  
"You don't know it's a girl yet"  
  
"Do you want to find out?"  
  
" I don't know. I do so I can get the nursery ready... But I don't because I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"I'm happy with what you decide. I think Behati and Adam are finding out and then having the gender reveal at the baby shower next week."

Gwen nodded before placing the scan picture back on the bedside table, reaching up and switching the light off in the process, Gwen snuggled into Blake’s chest; taking in his scent.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up alone in bed, she wasn’t liking that fact that this was becoming the new normal. Pouting to herself she got up and got ready for the day before going on a search for her family.

“Hey babe” Blake said as he greeted Gwen at the bottom of the stairs, his lips brushing Gwen’s.

“Hi Mom… Bye Mom” Both Zuma and King said as they rushed passed the couple.

“Wait, it’s a bit early for you to be going to school.” Gwen said raising her eyebrow.

“I told the boys I’d take them to school early and help the prepare for the soccer game tonight.” Blake answered for the boys.

“Oh right… Okay… I take it Apollo is still in bed?”

“Yep, but he didn’t wake up through the night last night, so he should be up soon.”

Gwen nodded before leaving her boys to go to school and work. She entered the kitchen and started making herself breakfast.

Gwen was just about to wash up her plate when her phone began madly vibrating.

“Hello?”

“Gwen, it’s me Pharrell.”

“Hi Boo, what’s up?”

“Rocket’s birthday is cancelled. The placed we hired double booked and then told us flat out no, we can’t have it there.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Rocket was so excited.”

“I have an idea. Leave it with me and I’ll call you in a few hours.”

“Gwen what are you up to?”

“I’m using my powers as the best auntie. I’ll speak to you soon.”

With that Gwen hung up.

She quickly washed her plate before going upstairs and slowly coaxing Apollo up. Apollo barely made a sound as Gwen quickly dressed him and packed a bag with his food and things in. Grabbing her keys, Gwen locked up and set off to Blake’s office.

 

When Gwen arrived at the office Apollo had completely woken up. Running from the elevator up to Taylor like a Tasmanian devil. Gwen greeted her friends and left Apollo with them while she went to see Blake.

“He’s in a meeting.” Sarah explained.

“Okay, I’ll grab ‘Pollo and wait in his office.” Gwen replied walking away before Sarah could reply.

“Hey ‘Pollo, we are going to wait in Daddy’s office and get you some breakfast okay?”

Apollo nodded as he followed Gwen into the kitchen to get some milk, for Apollo’s cereal.

Gwen hadn’t been in the kitchen since the day she quit working there. A few people watched her as she went to the fridge, but no one dared say anything. Gwen would have to speak to Blake and find out what he had said. Gwen smiled at the man who had corned her last time she was here, before taking Apollo’s hand and leading him to Blake’s office.

Blake was shocked when he walked into his office an hour later and Gwen was sat on the floor playing with Apollo.

“This is a nice surprise” Blake said as he placed his files on his desk.

“Well, I needed to ask you something, and I needed to use my puppy dog eyes, which I can’t do on the phone.”

“I’m not liking the sound of this.”

“Do you remember Pharrell?”

“The Christmas tree guy?”

“Yeah, well his son’s birthday party was meant to be on Saturday but the place he hired double booked so he’s cancelling it…”

“Gwen…”

Gwen stood up and sashayed her way over to Blake sitting on his lap and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I was thinking we could hire some bouncy castles and stuff and have it at our place.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“Please Blakey…”

“Fine… But you owe me.” Blake replied kissing Gwen’s lips.

Their kiss was short lived, when a soft knocking at the door echoed through the office. Blake watched as Apollo stood up and went to the door, reaching for the handle and pulling it down.

Sarah was stood at the door with Luke and the man Gwen danced with a few weeks ago at the charity event. Gwen’s cheeks flushed pink as she tried to quickly stand up. Blake’s arms kept her locked in place though as he nodded for the men to enter.

“Blake, Gwen” Luke greeted the couple.

He crouched down to Apollo’s height and held his hand out to Apollo.

“And who are you?”

“’Pollo” Apollo replied before running to his Mom.

Gwen took the opportunity to stand up with Apollo.

“We were just leaving, actually.”

“Do you want to join us for lunch?” The man from the dance asked.

“I would love to John, but I promised Apollo some time at the park.”

Gwen leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Blake’s lips.

All the men watched as Gwen left the room.

“You are one lucky man Blake.” Luke stated.

“Don’t I know it.”

 

Gwen was sat in the car with Apollo as she waited for Pharrell to pick up his phone.

“Hey Boo”

“Hey Gwen, what’s up?”

“So, I spoke to Blake about Rocket’s party and we want you to have it at our place. We’ll hire some bouncy castles and stuff and it will be his best birthday ever.”

“Gwen… I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking… I’m spoiling my nephew.” Gwen smiled down the phone. “I’ll text you the details”

“Okay, I’ll tell Rocket the good news. I love you boo.”

“Love you too.”

 

Gwen hung up the phone and turned around to Apollo.

“Are you ready to go to the park Bubba?”

“Park, Mama go to park.” Apollo replied.

Gwen smiled at her baby boy before climbing out of the car and getting him out of the back.  Her little boy was obsessed with the swings and she knew he was going to head straight to them.  Gwen sat Apollo in the baby swing and gently started pushing him, loving the way he giggled and kicked his feet.

Gwen was in the middle of sending a video of Apollo going down the slide on his own to Blake when she felt like someone was watching her.  Gwen looked around but couldn’t see anyone. Shaking it off she took Apollo back to the swings for one last go before they went home. Apollo was laughing like mad, when Gwen felt her breath catch. A hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. Gwen tried to struggle but couldn’t move much, the grip on her wrist tightening.

“You are going to go back to the house and you are going to pack your things and my boys’ things and then you are going to meet me with my kids. Do you understand?”

“They don’t want anything to do with you Gavin!”

“They are my flesh and blood. They don’t have a choice.”

“Go away. Just leave me and my family alone!”

“You think ‘cause you’re carrying another man’s child that I can’t have you? You’re wrong.”

“Gavin, let go you’re hurting me.”

“Good, you deserve it. Go and pack my children’s’ things and bring them to me.”

“NO!”

Gavin snapped, anger and frustration joining as one in his body as he raised his hand and watched as it collided with Gwen’s cheek. Her eyes instantly began to water, and her body began to shake.

“Gwen…”

“No! Just leave.”

Gavin tightened his grip on Gwen’s wrist before letting go and fleeing. He needed a new plan.

Gwen was frozen in place. Her brain had stopped working.

Gwen felt the buzzing of her phone and pulled it out of her pocket, to see Blake’s text.

_He’s growing up so fast! I’m so proud of him Bx_

Gwen didn’t reply to the text, she quickly pocketed her phone and fetched Apollo out of the swing and took him back to the car.

Once she was in the car she dialled Behati’s number.

“Gwen?”

Gwen froze she didn’t know what to do or what to say.

“Gwen?”

“Bee? Can you come and get Apollo and take him to your place please?”

“Yes of course. I’ll be at yours in ten… Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know. I just need my baby safe.”

Gwen hung up the phone before Behati could say anymore.

When she got home, Behati was already waiting outside for her. She took Apollo from Gwen and watched as Gwen ran in the house to grab some of Apollo’s things. She brought them out and put them in Behati’s car before kissing her baby’s head and watching as Behati drove away.

Gwen went into the house, and into her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed not wanting to move or see anyone. Worry ate away at her.

 

“Behati? Is everything okay with you and the baby?” Blake’s concerned voice rang down the phone.

“I’m fine… It’s Gwen.”

“What’s happened to Gwen?!” The urgency in his voice strong.

“She called me about half an hour ago and asked me to watch Apollo. She didn’t tell me why just that she needed her baby safe. Her cheek was bright red, and her wrist looked like it was in pain.”

“Where is she now?”

“She’s still at the house she won’t return my calls or Adam’s. I’m worried about her.”

“Can you watch the boys tonight? I think I know what’s going on.”

“What?”

“I think Gavin has something to do with it.”

“Adam says he’s going to get the boys out of school now, so we know they’re safe.”

“Okay. I’m going to go to Gwen.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I was meant to update this months ago but I kind of lost my connection with this story and then my life got turned upside down. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading my fics and commenting and leaving Kudos. 
> 
> Sarah you are my hero, thank you for helping get this chapter out and some plans for the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> I promise to update sooner.

**_ Chapter Eleven _ **

Blake pushed his foot as hard as he could on to the gas pedal, needing to get home as fast as possible. He needed to make sure Gwen was okay. Blake could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he thought about what Gavin could have done or said to Gwen, to get her so spooked. He remembered Behati saying Gwen’s cheek was red and her wrist was in pain.   
  
He was meant to protect her and the fact that he was not there to protect the woman who meant the world to him, ate away at him.  The car’s speed inched up as he got closer to his home. Their home. Needing to see Gwen, to hold her, not just for her sake but for his too.

Blake pulled into the drive way and took a moment to survey the house. Everything looked normal. He could only hope that in her panic Gwen had sent the kids away, so they were safe and not because Gavin was at the house.

He pulled himself out of the car and headed for the front door. It wasn’t unlocked like it usually was; when Gwen was in. He cautiously pulled out his key and unlocked the door. The house was silent. A stillness he hadn’t seen in his house since way before Gwen and the boys moved in.  He took a moment to check the downstairs rooms before going upstairs.

He was stood outside of Gwen and his bedroom door. The only door closed in the house. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. He saw Gwen curled up on the bed, her body shaking with sobs as her face hid in the pillow.

Blake slowly walked towards to her, the bed dipping at his weight. He slowly brushed his hand down Gwen’s back. She flinched slightly, before moving her head and looking at Blake. He gasped as he saw deep purple and red bruise on the side of Gwen’s face. Gwen took in Blake’s eyes and knew that the slap Gavin had given her earlier had left a mark.

“He found me at the park… He slapped me and grabbed my wrist so hard. Apollo was right there in the swing… I didn’t know what to do. I panicked and called Behati. I was so scared for the boys.”

“Gwen… shush… It’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe.” Blake replied hugging Gwen close.

She took in his scent, a pine type of smell, but it only made her cry harder.

After laying and holding each other, the pair fell asleep. Blake could feel Gwen fidgeting in her sleep a lot more than usual. He felt her shoot up as she simultaneously let out a scream. Blake was up and pulling Gwen into him so quickly, trying to calm, and reassure her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I dreamt that Gavin took me and the baby…”

“Gwen, you’re okay. You’re here with me and Apollo is with Adam.”

“No Blake, he didn’t take Apollo, he took your baby.”

“I’m not going to let that ever happen Gwen you know that.”

“I just… I can’t function.”

“Gwen, I need you to be strong until we get this sorted. I need you to look after yourself and the boys and the baby growing in side of you. I will sort Gavin out. I won’t let him touch you again.”

“Blake…” Gwen said grabbing his hand, unbale to process any thoughts.

Blake led Gwen downstairs and made her some food, knowing she wouldn’t have eaten since that morning. Gwen sat at the kitchen island watching as Blake moved around the kitchen. Once he had done making the food he came over and sat across from Gwen.

“Thank you for making me food.” Gwen whispered after a bout of silence erupted.

“It’s not a problem. How are you feeling?” Blake asked, watching Gwen.

“I’m okay just feeling tired.”

“You’ve had a long day and pregnancy makes you tired too. At least that’s what the books say.”

“You started reading baby books?” Gwen asked slightly shocked.

“Well yes… You’ve done this before and I wanted to be up to speed with everything that’s going to happen. You’re not going through this alone. Any of it.” Blake replied, his blue eyes staring into Gwen’s.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Come on Gwen let’s go to bed.” Blake said, taking Gwen’s hand, and leading her upstairs.

Blake had just flicked the lights off. Gwen had her head resting on his heart as she felt herself get tired. Blake’s hand was resting on Gwen’s baby bump.

“I love you Blake.” Gwen whispered into the darkness.

“I love you too Gwen.” Blake replied kissing her head.

 

The next morning Blake woke up in bed alone. His arm reached out to what is usually Gwen’s side of the bed, the sheets were cold. She’d been gone a while. Blake climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes before quickly heading downstairs.

When he had finished searching the whole house for Gwen he knew she had left him.  He was alone, and it was all because of Gavin. Blake couldn’t take this any longer.

 

He called Adam and asked if he still had the boys. When Adam had told him that Gwen had collected the boys early that morning Blake let out a long sigh.

“Blake… Brother? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Adams concerned voice rang down the phone.

“She left me. She took the boys and my baby and left me.”

“You don’t know that Blake she might have just took them somewhere for a day out.”

“Why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“I don’t know maybe she thought you needed the sleep?”

“She left her phone.”

“Blake don’t over think this. There’s a lot going on right now and you need to focus on what is important and getting rid of Gavin.”

“I know. I just feel like she’s taken my heart with her. I love her, and she’s gone. It’s like a part of me has gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come one... Leave me a comment ... give me a reason to smile :)


End file.
